My Name Was Moirai
by outerMongolia
Summary: Moirai. It was the name for the Goddess of Fate - which apparently was ME. After being attacked by strangers, I am whisked away to be protected by the gods of the Constellations under their King's orders. What in the world is happening? Who is after me and what do they want? And, most importantly, who will I become once all of this is over? ... If I survive, that is.
1. Author's Note

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

* * *

Hello all,

First, many thanks for taking the time to stumble across my little story, and I sincerely hope that you will have a good time reading this. That being said, this story more-or-less follows the sequence of events in the prologue and main story of _Star-Crossed Myth._ So, for those who have not played the game or have not played the certain path this story follows, you will not be lost. I will attempt to explain everything and begin the story from the very start of the game.

However, for those who _have_ played _Star-Crossed Myth,_ you will note that there will be some differences between this story and that of the game. There are several reasons for my creative licensing: a) I need to fully lay out the premise of the story for the readers who have not played the game to understand, b) I want to expand upon the story to include character description and development, c) I also want to expand more upon the plot so that it is richer and more connected, and d) I sometimes roll my eyes at some of the cheesy stuff that happens, so I'll be circumventing those and filling it in with some other things.

Perhaps the most controversial of the changes is the title I gave this story, which, for those who have followed Huedhaut's story line, will realize that I'm naming the Goddess of Fate 'Moirai' (the ancient Greek term for the three Fates of myth) as opposed to 'Clotho,' one of the Fates and the chosen canon name for the Goddess of Fate. This is my own personal choice.

All of the changes, of course, will be tailored to my preferences as the author. While I respect that you, as a reader, may not agree with my choices, I will ask for all the questions, comments and concerns relating to these choices be written in a constructive manner and sent to me via review or personal message. I am happy to discuss my choices with you so long as you keep the conversation friendly and with an open-mind.

Now that I have explained myself and laid out my rules, I would like to share with you this story. Please enjoy.

Sincerely,

outerMongolia


	2. My Name is Chiaki

**MY NAME IS CHIAKI**

* * *

"Hello! My name is Chiaki Ono, and today we welcome you to the Sun Fes – bleh! That's not right."

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned in frustration, spinning around on my heel as I paced the little apartment room. _Damn it!_ Speeches are too hard for me, I thought as I kicked away my books and jeans that I left on the floor. It was then I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror hanging on the back of my door: overall, a very disgruntled woman with her dark eyebrows furrowed, black hair splayed about down to her shoulders, thin lips pursed. However, behind me, I saw the star chart hanging on my wall above my bed, and I found the motivation to try again. I stand ramrod straight for a moment, heaving a huge sigh before starting my introduction again.

"Hello! My name is Chiaki Ono, and today we welcome you to the _Star_ Festival." I squeezed my eyes and mouthed a silent "Yes!" before continuing on. "Ever since the very beginning, humanity has always looked to the stars – with questions, with hopes, with dreams. They were our guides on the land and on the sea. We aspired to shine bright as they still are and, with all our advances in technology, we are finally reaching out to them." I pause, adlibbing the final bit, the part I feel strongly about.

"But even now, in a world of science, we still feel the innate connection between us and the stars, and still cannot help but wish upon them and feel that they are watching over us – and that's why we are all here."

I sucked in a deep breath and burst into song, " _Sekai de ichiban ohime sama_ _!"_ I danced about the room in victory, punching away all my self-doubt. There was a warm glow in my heart just then, my chest swelling with pride. Ha, it seemed like an easy job, just to talk to people like this, but it isn't – not for me, anyway. As much as a friendly person as I am and love people, I get rather tongue-tied when I have to speak in front of others. Unfortunately, that makes my job as a guide at the planetarium _infinitely_ harder, but it was still a job and probably the closest thing I can get to my dream career as an astronomer.

 _An astronomer fascinated with astrology_ , my contemporaries would sniff. Yes, it is true and it's my guilty pleasure. Horoscopes, princes of constellations looking down on the world – these are things I _know_ I believe in, no matter how tenuous that belief is. In the past, I used to try and spark conversations about it, too, but as I got older, less and less people would listen. Only Hiyori, my colleague and good friend, actually entertains herself in horoscopes, and even then it is just for fun.

"It's cute, but when you think about it, the rotation of the Earth has slowed since the whole idea of the zodiac was formulated," Hiyori had said. "So, technically, the sun wasn't even in my supposed sign when I was born."

I know that to be true, but still…

I sighed, finally stopping to sit on the edge of my twin-sized bed, turning on my nightlight and flipping off the lights. Suddenly, the ceiling of the room was lit with speckles of light like the night sky, complete with all the major constellations. I had this light ever since I was very little because the only way I could fall asleep was if I could see all the stars in the sky. It wasn't a problem when we lived out in the country, where the skies are clear, but when my father got a job in the city, I would cry and cry without my stars. So, my parents got me this nightlight so I could fall asleep under the stars, even if they weren't real. It was a strange habit I never really grew out of, so I kept it with me even after I got my own apartment.

I leaned back onto my pillows, my hands tucked behind my head and eyes staring up at the lit ceiling. Tomorrow will be the Star Festival, and it will be the one day in the year to let out my childish fascinations. Every year, I would wait for this day and, when it came, I would run around with the kids, talking about myths, writing wishes to the gods and hoping one of them would come true…

"I just hope it won't be cloudy," I thought aloud to myself before turning over in my bed and checking my phone for the horoscope. My eyes flick through all the signs... And there it was. I smirked to myself as I read "It is your lucky day tomorrow! You're destined to meet the person of your dreams, so be sure to look nice and be yourself." Yeahright _._ I laughed, letting my phone go back to sleep. It's such a cheesy thing, that little horoscope app. But still, it wouldn't hurt to believe, right? Maybe the stars would be on my side tomorrow.

Slowly, but surely, my eyes closed.

§§§

That night, like some nights, I dreamed I was a divine goddess. Sounds crazy, but I would look at my hands and they would glow brightly with celestial light, and I could do all sorts of things like fly and snap my fingers to make things happen. Where I was and what I was doing varied from dream to dream, though; at times, I was walking through an endless field of flowers in the bright light. Other times, I would be watching forests burn under a dark and frightening sky.

Tonight was the latter kind of dreams. I looked around me, surrounded by a barren land with cracked earth and a desolate, fading sky above. I stepped forward and my stomach jumped – before me was a yawning chasm, stretching to either side of me. Around me, dark clouds began to roll in and encircle the rocky cliff I was standing on. My heart pounded with fear.

Along with the whistling wind came a laugh that made my skin shiver and my gut feel sick. I turned around, looking for the source of it, finally making eye contact with a tall, slender man with dark red eyes and pale skin. He grinned a smile that was bigger than it should be, the skin around his lips cracking. I grimaced and looked away.

"You have nowhere to go. Give it up, goddess," he drawled, calmly slinking over towards me. "The King is not here to save you."

I breathed deeply, watching him draw closer. Instincts forced me to raise my hands and summon my energy within them. A golden light glowed between my palms, but it was weak and soon began to flicker. Panicking, I held it between the man and me. The man, however, was clearly not impressed – in fact, he seemed more amused, for he began to laugh again.

"How the mighty fall!" He sneered, putting his hands behind his back and inspecting me as one would inspect meat in the refrigerated display. That's what I must be to him – dead meat. I bit my lip, trying not to appear afraid, only to make him laugh more.

"I know you fear me, and I'm glad. It… Invigorates me." He chuckled in a way that made me shudder. He peered at me, narrowing his red eyes. "However, you could join me. Just imagine: no more work designing branches of fate!" At this, something made me glare at him coldly.

"Never," I spat. "The King will be here in no time." The man blinks, hesitating for the slightest moment before he shook his head.

"He will not. With your energy, I will be unstoppable." And with that, he raised his hand. Immediately, there was a sensation began with a prickling of my skin, then an excruciating burn. I screamed in pain, reeling back – but it was no use. I watched as the light emanating from my skin fade, flying from me in a wispy line into the man's laughing mouth. I gasped for breath as I struggled, staggering backwards until my foot touched the edge of the cliff. Behind me, pieces of the cliff broke off and fell down, down into the darkness without a sound. I winced.

"The realm of the dead, yes," the man said, speaking what was on my mind. No one can return from it, not even a goddess. I looked to the man, and then behind me again. I felt my energy drain as seconds ticked on and I cried out in pain again as it violently left my body. If I stay like this, this man take my power and thus will become stronger, strong enough to defeat the King…

I knew what I had to do, but before I could say anything, the man before me began to beep loudly. BEEP! BEEP!

Excuse me? What?

BEEP! BEEP!

And suddenly, my eyes opened again. I rolled over and actually smiled at my beeping alarm clock. I patted it before turning the alarm off.

"Thanks for saving me from that nightmare, you stupid thing," I chuckled to myself before stretching.

Today was my day, I thought happily to myself. The sun was shining through my window, and there was nothing in the world that could ruin today.


	3. Divine Intervention

**DIVINE INTERVENTION**

* * *

Turns out, there was something that _could_ ruin my day.

It was very late in the evening after the Star Festival, and I was in very high spirits. Hands in the pockets of my jacket, I reflected on the day. The speech I worked so diligently on had a few hiccups in it, but Hiyori assured me that I did very well and that even she didn't notice them. I then told stories to the kids and adults alike about the various myths about the stars, the legends of how they were formed and each story for the famous zodiac constellations and what they represent. When it was dark enough to see the stars, we went to the rooftop observation deck to stargaze and hang our wishes. I even snuck one of my own while no one was looking.

If I had to pick, the best part was sharing my love for stars and sparking that same wonder in the hearts of those whom I talked to. In truth, I actually didn't speak much or do much beyond a few words and demonstrations. But, I loved watching the visitors chat amongst themselves, point out the constellations to each other, and help each other hang each other's wishes. I felt that love and excitement in them as well, and it made me feel happy.

That happiness carried me through the cleanup after the event was over and through the chitchat Hiyori and I shared as we walked to the usual corner before splitting ways. I walked on through the dark street towards my apartment complex pretending to myself that I was walking along a road of stars like I often did in my dreams.

Then, I remembered the dream I had the previous night and shuddered. No, no – let's not remember that. That was terrifying! I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and huffed, clearing my head. It didn't help that the buildings cast long shadows over me, throwing the street before me in darkness. I walked on hastily, the images of the gaping, black chasm and laughter of that frightening man in my head. Bad dream, bad dream. I should have asked for better dreams tonight, or at least forget the one I had, I thought to myself. Oh well, maybe on the next shooting star. I just hope the one I wrote – what was that?

I glanced around nervously when I heard crunch of gravel and the clinking of an empty beer can skittering across the sidewalk and onto the road. In my ears, I heard my heartbeat pounding loudly. I searched the shadows, unable to make out much beyond the vague shapes of the building walls and the dumpster. Anxious, I turned around called out into the dark,

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Okay…" I turn back around and suddenly jumped. There was now what looked like two men standing at the end of the street, their silhouettes lanky and almost unnaturally grotesque. I blink, trying to process what I saw, but when I opened my eyes a split second later, they were right in front of me, the pale skin of their faces faintly glowing under the moon, with the exception of pitch-black markings. I screamed.

"Oh my gods, you gave me such a fright!" I gasped, clutching my chest, trying to laugh it off. But they did not laugh, just stared with gaunt eyes. My own hasty laugh quickly died and was replaced quickly by fear. What do they want? _And what the hell is wrong with them?_ I backed away slowly and, to my horror, they took a step closer.

"I-I-I don't have money! Please don't hurt me!" I managed to squeak out pitifully as I stepped back even more. They took another step closer.

"It's no use running," one finally said, watching me with sunken, gaunt eyes. His expression was languid, almost dead-looking. A dark mark ran down his cheek like a gaping black scar on his unnaturally pale face. Strands of long hair clung around his face and the rest of his body was hidden away with long drapes of dark, dark fabric. I glance over to the other man. He looked almost identical, except he had shorter hair that was clumped into mats. I swallowed hard.

"I-I-I'm going to scream for help!" I warned them. "Get away from me!" The men only smiled, which only unsettled me further.

"We have finally found you, 'Goddess of Fate.'"

So, not only they were creepy, they were also out of their minds. Goddess of Fate, they said? They must belong to some radical cult, and knowing those kinds of people… No, no, no! I took another step backwards and they stepped closer again.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged them. I tried taking another step back and my foot bumped into the dumpster. I was trapped and suddenly, I felt myself beginning to cry out of sheer terror. One of the men reached out to me. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut.

And suddenly, my vision went red as a bright, bright light lit up my closed eyelids. It lasted for a few seconds before slowly fading. What happened? Was this dying? No. I still felt the dumpster behind me. However, I feel nothing – no pain, no one touching me.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sound of the new voice but quickly relaxed. I opened up my eyes again and wiped the tears from them. It was really no use though, because I began to sob with relief. Who knows what those men could have done to me if they hadn't showed up! I shivered at the possibilities.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I bawled out, not particularly caring for politeness or etiquette at that moment. My bleary, teary vision settled on another pair of men, one of who took me quietly in an arm and patted my shoulder comfortingly. I began to recover from my fright, hiccupping. The man patting my shoulder chuckled softly while the other looked around the area. He came walking back to us.

"We should not linger, Karno," that man said softly. It was a dignified sound that carried a certain elegant cadence. Meanwhile, the man comforting me – I guess "Karno" – sighs.

"She just had a fright. Give her a few more moments, Zyglavis." I blinked, scrunching my face with puzzlement. Though I thoroughly appreciate what my saviors have done, but what kind of names were Karno and Zyglavis?

Wait. I know those names. They were ancient Greek, or at least they sounded like the ancient Greek names for the zodiac signs. Suddenly, I began to be afraid again. _More_ strange people?

Karno seemed to notice the tension in my shoulders and spoke softly to me, "Hey. It's all right. You're safe." The way he spoke was warm and kind, and I relaxed again. I look to him so I could give him what I hoped was a smile of gratitude and I could hear the man gasp softly.

"She really does have stars in her eyes," he murmured quietly to himself. Meanwhile, I was aside myself with awe and warmth flooded my cheeks. Lemme tell you, this man was… How to put it… _Beautiful._ Perfect face with brunette hair lazily swept aside over warm, gentle eyes. That smile made my heart feel wrapped up in fluffy towels fresh out of the dryer. What he said sounded so romantic that my stomach fluttered. And to all of this, I could only said,

"Wow…"

I must've looked stupid because Karno began to chuckle good-naturedly. I quickly shut my jaw and turned my face away from him, cheeks burning. Meanwhile, the other man – Zyglo or something - sighed plaintively.

"Karno," he spoke again, sounding as though he were getting impatient. "They might come back, so we-

"They might come back?" I choked out in a panicked screech. Even in the dark, I saw Zyglavis wince from the sound of my voice. I clapped a hand over my mouth and looked away in embarrassment before mumbling a small, "Sorry." Karno laughs softly.

"That's alright. You have a right to be scared," he says comfortingly. "But, we should get moving. Will you come with us? I can get you some tea for the nerves." To this I nodded vigorously – there was no way I would feel comfortable walking home alone, especially with what Zyglo said. Karno patted my shoulder, guiding me down the street after Zyglo's tall and dignified silhouette.

As we walked through the woods of the old, abandoned park, I began to worry again. Where were these guys taking me? As if he read my mind, Karno spoke softly to me,

"Please don't be frightened; we own a mansion in these woods, and it's really safe because no one else dares come here." The way his voice warmed me made me feel safe again. I decided to make a bit of conversation, hoping that just letting out some of the anxious pressure building up in my chest will help.

"Th-thanks for coming to my rescue… Karno. And Zig… Zyglo?" At this, the man laughed. I smiled – this guy was nice and was always laughing. I liked him. However, the man in front of us wasn't so amused.

"I have not heard a worse butchering of my name than just now," the dignified voice echoed in the dark woods. "Though I suppose it is a good guess, I will give you that." Oh. Not-Zyglo didn't even look back and I quickly tried to hide myself under Karno's arm, again mumbling out apologies. There was a sigh and I glanced up to see the pale moonlight just barely light what looked like a long ponytail on the back of Not-Zyglo's head as he glanced around to look me over his sharp and broad shoulders. I blinked. Was he actually in military decoration?

"Zyglavis," Zyglavis corrected, and I nodded.

"Zyglavis."

"Good."

We walked on some more while Karno chuckled to himself under his breath, "Zyglo…" My cheeks burned with embarrassment, but at least Karno made me feel better about it. I desperately tried to redeem myself.

"Well, I figured since his name is Karno, I thought your name would be 'Zyglo,' because… You know. Greek name for the constellations, right?" At this, Zyglavis turned around, and I could barely see his sharp eyebrows rise slightly in curiosity. It occurred to me then that only bookworms would know such things and I quickly looked away bashfully. I'm such a fool…

Instead, Zyglavis smiled wryly.

"It is good to see you remember the stars." Karno nods in agreement. The compliment, or at least the approval made something glow in my chest. Zyglavis turned back around and continued to walk down the overgrown path through the dark woods. Karno and I followed.

"It certainly will make things easier to explain," Zyglavis continued, his hands clasped behind his back and walking carefully but confidently. Somehow, his official demeanor only made me more nervous.

"E-explain what?" I asked. Karno shook his head and spoke to me in a hushed tone. "Don't worry right now – let's just focus on getting you that tea first." I nod. Meanwhile, Zyglavis just nodded with a grunt of acknowledgement. I was a bit taken aback by his cold manner, blinking when I heard Karno say,

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that." I nod, though I knew from personal experience that people always put on airs – I know I do. Though I try very hard to be outgoing and friendly, in truth, I'm actually quite lonely… Which was the real reason why I hung out on the hope that silly horoscope of meeting that person of my dreams. I looked up at Karno with a small smile. Maybe…

"The stars in your eyes are really bright." I realized that he was looking back at me and I flushed. At the same time, I frowned deep down inside me. As nice as Karno was, who would use the same compliment twice in a row?

"I didn't realize my eyes were _that_ sparkly," I blurted out. At this, Karno laughs.

"You are so modest and yet sassy. That's good." I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Modest and yet sassy, eh? I smiled to myself. Even if Karno wasn't super creative with his compliments, I liked him anyways. I thought about what it would be like to hold his hand and walk through this park in the day…

… And then I realized that I had been dreaming for a while an awkward silence had taken over. Embarrassed, I quickly piped up again.

"Anyways, thank you so much for rescuing me. Really," I laughed in relief, remembering the bright light. "It was almost as like divine intervention!" At this, Karno frowned slightly at me. Uh oh, did I offend him? Maybe he doesn't believe in gods.

"Sorry, I just-

Karno blinked, looking shocked. "Do you not remember?" I began to panic. Remember what? Did they know me? How do they even know me? All of a sudden, I didn't feel so safe anymore. I stepped away from Karno.

"I-I remember the stars?" I asked. At this point, Karno and Zyglavis both stopped to look at me, and, judging by their expressions, were just as puzzled as I was. I watched Zyglavis sigh and turn to Karno, pursing his lips.

"It appears that Moirai does not remember." At the sound of them calling me a foreign name, I trembled.

"I-I-I think you are mistaken. I'm Chiaki! Chiaki Ono!" I couldn't help the shrillness in my voice. These guys maybe are just as bad as the other ones that mistaken me for 'the Goddess of Fate!' Meanwhile, Karno and Zyglavis frowned before turning to each other.

"Are you sure this is Moirai?" Zyglavis asked, his voice low. Karno nodded.

"See her eyes for yourself."

At this suggestion, Zyglavis drew closer to me. My heart racing, I wasn't sure whether to fight or flee. It seemed that my body couldn't do either, for I stood petrified as the tall man walked towards me. It was odd how scary graceful his steps were, as though every movement of his body was thought out, calculated, and executed to perfection. I knew I _should_ be afraid and I _should_ run, but…

Zyglavis was now standing, looking down at my wide-eyed, terrified face. His eyes narrow and then suddenly widened in what looked like shock to the point he seemed that he was just as surprised and even as scared as I was. He blinked and swallowed.

"It is true, then," he said softly, mostly to himself. He turns away, pursing his lips. "Well, that makes things more complicated." Meanwhile, I had plucked the courage to speak up for myself. I put on the best angry face I could and clenched my fists.

"Thank you for your rescue, but I have absolutely _no_ idea what you two or those two men are talking about!" The strength in my own voice even surprised me, and certainly surprised the two men – BOTH of whom were in strange, military costumes. They weren't a good sort, no matter how beautiful both of them looked. This time, Karno tried to speak.

"Chiaki, was it? We're sorry to have disturbed you but-

"Just take me home!" I demanded. "Now!"

The two men stood there in silence for a while, glancing at each other. Finally, Zyglavis shook his head.

"We are sorry, but you have to come with us."

At that moment, my legs finally found themselves again and before I knew it, I was sprinting off the path and into the woods. Branches and undergrowth whipped my arms and legs, but I didn't care. I needed to get as far away from them as possible. But wait! Maybe they were following me? My mind quickly set my path zig-zagging through the forest, looping around just so it would be difficult for them to follow if they were.

My adrenaline was just about running out with my chest heaving from exertion when the sound of familiar voices reached my ears. No… They were still close by! In a desperate streak, I ran into a clearing where I found a decrepit old house long abandoned and reclaimed by nature. It was perfect for hiding in, I was sure, and whatever spiders or creepy-crawlies were in there were much, much better than what was chasing me. I sucked in air and closed the meters between the crumbling door and me. Behind me, I heard Karno shout.

"Moirai!"

I wrenched the door open and jumped inside before slamming it shut behind me.


	4. Up to Fate

**UP TO FATE  
**

* * *

"The fuck?!"

My eyes, accustomed to the dark of the forest outside, were blinded by bright lights and I nearly collapsed from exhaustion and surprise. I heard shuffling and what sounded like people running down stone staircases and doors opening. I blinked, trying to see.

"What is a goldfish flopping around on the floor here for?"

"At least she's cute, floppy goldfish, right?"

"Shut it, Teo. This still isn't good. Humans aren't supposed to be freakin' here."

"For once, I agree with Scorpio."

My eyes finally was able to make out the figures before me – four men, dressed in military uniform akin to what Karno and Zyglavis were wearing, and there was a fifth one running down the grand staircase behind them. I froze in fear.

"Aw, she's scared!" A platinum blond man said with a pout. "Come here, Goldie." Another man, one with jet-black hair hanging low over his eyes made a harsh "Tch!" noise.

"More like a nuisance," he spat. "Take away her memories and cast her out." Take my memories! Who do these guys think they are? I scoot further away from those two only to bump into a tall, languid man with a headful of dirty blond hair, messy as though he were out in the wind. He gave me a grin, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"But we could play with the goldfish," this man then leaned in to cup my chin in his hands. "I wonder how long it'll last out of the water…" Immediately, I felt my knees go weak and I whimpered as a scarily pleasant feeling overtook me. That only made the man grin even more. Out of the corner of my eye, the lighter blond pouted.

"No fair, Leon!" He whined. A different man spoke up, a very handsome man yet with oddly colored hair.

"You expect the lion to share his kill?"

"His kill?!" I practically screech and the 'lion' let go of me, grimacing from the sound. The black-haired man grimaced too.

"Holy shit, woman!" He snapped at me and I cowered back from him, and then the other men as they drew closer, commenting, questioning different things. However, amidst the commotion that my fear only amplified, there was one, clear voice that made everyone stop.

"Moirai?"

That name again. The name that Karno and Zyglavis called me. While everyone turned around to look at the speaker, I grabbed my chance to open the door and was faced with…

… Darkness.

I reeled back quickly, screaming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I flailed my arms as though to push the darkness away from me. What happened to the door? What happened to the outside? And why is the inside all so bright and shiny and nice? Why are there men in fancy uniform here? Why-

The door slammed shut in front of me, closing me off from the darkness. I turned around to see who had closed it when it opened again, I was looking up at Zyglavis. I stumble back and tripped over myself, falling towards the floor. But, before I smacked down, someone from behind me caught be by weaving his arms under mine. I let out a surprised squeal and looked over my shoulder to see a rather charming man, long greyish hair with part of it tied back into a ponytail.

"I gotcha!" He said, grinning. Before I was about to thank him, the arms beneath me vanished and I landed on the marble tile with a hard "oof!" That man cackled while scrambled to my feet, feeling confused and rather angry. These people have only treated me like I was some sort of play thing, and I was sick of it. My hands balled into fists. Meanwhile, no one noticed and went about bickering.

"Ichthys, that was a little mean," a gentle voice scolded, and I looked to see a shorthaired brunette eyeing the other with a slight frown, "This is Moirai, too. You wouldn't want to be mean to _her._ "

Moirai again! I was getting tired of this Moirai business.

"There is a slight problem…" I heard Zyglavis start behind me. However, the other men clamored to peer at me with mixed emotions.

"Hey! Look at those stars in her eyes!"

"Whoa! They really are there."

"They are just as pretty when we last saw them, eh?"

"I'm surprised."

"Don't say that! I mean, _sure_ she isn't a goddess anymore-

"HOLD ON, PEOPLE!" I shouted loud and clear over the rabble. Everyone fell silent. I was shocked for a moment, surprised that everyone actually quieted, and I stood there awkwardly for a short moment before collecting my thoughts and nerves together.

"I do not know who the heck you guys are and I have absolutely _no_ idea why I am suddenly such a big deal tonight." I continued, my anxiety and frustration flowing out of my mouth in words. "My name is Chiaki, not this _'Moirai'_ person you keep mistaking me with. And Chiaki wants to go home, _now."_

The men were silent for a moment. Finally, Zyglavis from behind me cleared his throat and broke the quiet.

"As I was going to say earlier, this woman recalls nothing of her past as the Goddess of Fate, Moirai," he said, delivering what sounded like disappointing news to the rest of the men. There was another long silence while all of us were reeling in shock – I certainly was. Goddess of Fate? It was just as those two creepers said: "We have found you, 'Goddess of Fate.'" And now these men believe me to be the Goddess of Fate, or at least have been. It was such a ridiculous notion.

And yet, all those dreams I had where I looked down on my glowing hands…

"Nothing?" One incredulous man asked.

"It appears that way," Zyglavis answered. A murmur went through the group of men. One of them – the rude man with the black hair – snapped, "Well, how the fuck is this human supposed to absolve me of my sin if she doesn't know whom the fuck she was?" Pardon? Absolve your sin? It seemed that others were displeased to hear him as well.

"There is no way she'll absolve _your_ sin, Scorpio, with that foul mouth of yours."

"Like she'd absolve yours, you rainbow head fool."

The prankster that dropped me pulled out a pair of dice with a grin. The dice rattled about in his hand as they bounced up and down. "So, how about we roll to see-

"I believe she deserves an explanation first," A solemn man with black hair said quietly. He looked over my face and smiled wryly. I blinked and sighed. _Thank you._ "She looks lost, and as Zig says, she has no memories of her past. What we are saying right now must make little to no sense to her."

" _Thank you,"_ I sighed again with relief. "The voice of reason speaks." That solemn man smiled wryly again. Some of the others nodded in agreement and others sighed plaintively. The bright blonde one chirruped,

"That's why Hue the Wise is here!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Hue the Wise replied, lazily rolling his eyes and putting his hands into the pockets of his neatly creased pants. Seems like he was Hue the Snarky, too. From behind me, someone put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Karno chuckled softly.

"Easy. I know this is very difficult to take in, but it is very important – for your own safety and the safety of others," he spoke quietly. I turned around, furrowing my brow. Why would I be threatening the safety of others? At my confused look, he smiled easily that helped settle my nerves. While he did give me a scare, I forgave him. He just seemed like one of those guys you could probably talk to late at night when you were down and he'd be happy to do so.

"Here, let's go to the common room and get you settled. And I did promise tea, right?" I nodded and smiled at him. He then nods to the others, prankster man in particular.

"Ichthys? Could you prepare some tea?" Ichthys. I thought back on my study of languages, frowning. It was a Western term, that's for sure. Oh yeah! It means 'fish,' in some language. I blinked, suddenly realizing that these men could all be from Europe or something with fancy, symbolic names like that… But they spoke perfect Japanese. Huh.

Meanwhile, the prankster man known as Ichthys sighed. "Oh fine, but," he then grinned at me. "Could I have a kiss after? Maybe?" I shrank back unconsciously and he laughs. "I'm joking! Maybe. Depends." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Bribing is no way to woo a lady," another man with dark hair messily pushed back chided, his tone smooth and mature. I glanced to him and was momentarily mesmerized by his beauty. By everyone's beauty. By everything's beauty. Everything in this place was… Ethereal. Only now I just realized it, now that I was feeling a little better. There was laughter as some of the other men caught me staring.

"Does the goldfish wish to be a god's plaything?" A voice nearly sneered. I blinked and turned to look at the lion man with wide eyes.

"Pardon?" I stammered. The other, mature man chuckles softly.

"I wouldn't mind," he answered easily before giving me a sly wink. My heart fluttered but my brain stepped one giant step away. My brain also realized something else.

"Uh… Did Lion-Man just call you a 'god'?" I asked Mr. Mature while jerking a thumb towards the guy in question. All of a sudden, most of the men burst into laughter. I blushed from embarrassment. "W-what? Isn't it a bit presumptuous to call each other gods?" I stumbled through my words.

"Pretty much, if you're talking about Leon here," Ichthys piped, pointing to Lion-Man. Leon the Lion-Man shot Ichthys a glare.

"Well, considering you hardly even act like an adult _-_

"Just get up the fucking stairs already!" the Rude-Man yelled, causing some of us to jump. Ichthys and two other men – the bright blondie and a gentle-looking brunette – scurried up the grand staircase snickering and shouting back, "Yes sir, Vice Minister Potty-Mouth sir!" The rest of the men just grumbled or nodded before climbing the stairs. I mutely followed the three who have already run off, flanked by gorgeous strangers, unsure how to feel about the situation. Karno patted my shoulder encouragingly again and I smiled at him.

I was guided to a living room, where I found it brightly light by glittering chandeliers and framed by golden walls and pastel-colored murals. My eyes wandered about the great room as though it were one giant cake. It basically looked like one. Finally, my gaze landed towards the center of the room, where I found one more man passed out in a chintz armchair. I blinked – the sight of him was slightly underwhelming, but I suppose I can't blame anyone who is tired. Cautiously, I sat down in a high-back cushioned, velvet chair. As lovely and comfortable it was, I sat at the edge of the seat. The other men took seats as well, or stood behind them. I glanced at a few of them: Hue the Snarky, Leon, Rude-Man, and Zyglavis. I tried my best to smile, but none of them seemed impressed.

And so there we sat or stood there, one painful, shocking hour later. The longer I listened to the men explain the situation, the more anxious I became.

"You mean to tell me you're… Gods?"

"You asked that already, you stupid woman."

"Scorpio, please."

"Chiaki, you already know this to be true, deep in your heart. Right?" The gentle brunette from earlier, Dui, smiled at me patiently as I stared into my empty teacup. He was right, and that was actually comforting to me. All these years of ridicule and loneliness, I had been right all along. Someone, or rather a team, of gods had been watching over me and all of those I have prayed for. They were real. While it took some convincing, the gods were all able to prove their godliness through a series of rather embarrassing demonstrations of me having my body tossed around in the air, my mind read, my blouse undone, my acne scars healed and a _lot_ of snapping fingers. These gods, the gods of the zodiac constellations Leo, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Libra, Scorpio, Gemini, Virgo, Aquarius, Pisces, Taurus, Aries, and Cancer, presided over the karma of individuals and all of the wishes made on Earth. I believed that they existed and wishing upon the stars was real; I knew that I always have. That was the easy part.

"But… If that's true, then what you said about me being the Goddess of Fate in my past life makes sense." I said slowly, still staring into my empty teacup.

"I would hope so, because it is true," Zyglavis of Libra answered crisply. I continued to stare into my teacup. Unfortunately, the cup began to clack with the saucer as I shook from terror. I could only imagine that some of these gods looked pitiably upon me. Karno reached out and placed a comforting hand on my knee, patting it gently. At that moment, there was only one thought on my mind.

"Am I going to die?"

The men who attacked me tonight, Zyglavis explained, were agents of the King of Hell, the parallel to the King of the Heavens. The Dark One, as he was also called, had been sealed away after a fight long, long ago by the King of the Heavens in order to keep him from destroying the Heavens and Earth and recreating both in Darkness. It was after the mentions of the King and how I was a goddess previously that I spoke about the dreams I've had. Several gods, as I was recounting them, looked at each other with furrowed brows and frowns – especially while I was talking about my most recent one.

"That," Huehaudt, Hue the Snarky, of Aquarius quietly and slowly explained, "was the moment you sacrificed yourself… In order to buy the King more time and prevent the Dark One from gaining strength by absorbing your soul."

"Huey here would know," Ichthys of Pisces chimed in, "He was your boyfriend when you were a goddess!" My eyes had widened at that and we both avoided eye contact. Meanwhile, Zyglavis delivered a swift cuff to what he called "the problem child" on the head. Karno of Cancer pursed his lips before adding,

"Huehaudt is also responsible for your reincarnation, Chiaki. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here." He nods respectfully to Hue, who continued to look away. I tried to smile at him, but he never met my gaze.

"Um, thank you Hue," I bashfully spoke. He only nodded. I felt a bit sad then – he must have all these memories of me when I was a goddess, and yet I only have bits and pieces of mine. I don't feel anything towards him, and somehow that saddened me.

But that wasn't even the worst part. It has been almost a thousand years since the King had been sealed away, and the seal was beginning to fade. With the sightings of the Dark One's agents, the gods in the Heavens were able to see that the he was gaining power, threatening to break the seal. However, he won't be able to completely break it unless he absorbed the soul of a god or goddess, which wouldn't have been a problem because he wouldn't have been able to defeat one while the seal remained on him.

It wouldn't have been a problem if I didn't exist. Here I was, the only one on Earth that exists with the soul of a goddess but with the strength and capabilities of only a mere human because of Hue's intervention. That made me the prime target of the Dark One, and now he was on the hunt for me.

"Am I going to die?"

"Not if we can help it," Kiroff of Aries, a stern man with white, cropped hair but a kind smile, answered. The rest (even Scorpio the Potty-Mouth of Scorpio) nodded. No one wanted the Dark One back. With an emotional flourish, Teorus the bright blondie of Taurus threw his arms around me and petted my head. "Don't worry Goldie, I'll protect you!"

"Teo, please," Tauxolouve, Mr. Mature of Sagittarius (or just Lou because his actual name is _way_ too complicated for me to say), chuckles. "You are melting her into a puddle of embarrassment."

"Am I? I'm sorry Goldie," Teo let go of me and patted my burning cheek fondly. "Do you not get hugs often? I'll give you _all_ the hugs. And more." He winks at me suggestively and my face flushed even redder.

"I could help Teo," Dui of Gemini volunteered. Ichthys jumped up excitedly.

"Oh-oh, me too! I'll help with the hugs!"

"And guarding, Icky."

"Oh. That too."

"Glad for the enthusiasm _boys_ ," Lion-Man Leon of Leo spoke up, his tone languid yet commanding. Everyone seemed to perk up to listen. "But we still have our regular jobs. We can't have _everyone_ guarding the goldfish."

"I agree with Leon this time," Zyglavis said, nodding sagely. His cool grey eyes flicked to me. "One god alone should be enough to keep the Dark One at bay." Leon grinned slyly.

"Well, in that case, I'll have the goldfish all to myself," he said, stretching lazily with a smirk. I glanced at Leon and rainbow-haired Partheno of Virgo burst out laughing.

"You can see the horror on her face," he managed to gasp out. Karno chuckled good-naturedly as Leon scowled.

"In truth, Leon, I can't imagine you watching over Chiaki day in, day out," Karno reasoned. "You can hardly keep on top of your work as Minister of Wishes." At this, Leon looked away, furrowing his brow but also looking slightly guilty as well. Karno smiled apologetically towards him. Hue, who had been quiet for most of the talk, spoke.

"We should leave it up to Fate." Hue then nods at me, his dark blue eyes unwavering.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, except for Aigonorus (the god of Capricorn and also apparently of bedtime), who was gently snoring. Scorpio scrunched his nose in disdain, looking at the sleeping god.

"Seriously?" He muttered, shaking his head. Ichthys took the opportunity to quietly paint a mustache on his fellow god, which I only seemed to notice.

"I suppose it's safe to assume he doesn't want to be a guardian," Lou chuckled. "But yes, Hue – Chiaki should choose. Good idea, as usual." There was a murmur of agreement before they all turned to me. Zyglavis cleared his throat before speaking on behalf of all the gods.

"So, until Dark One has been dealt with, you must stay close with the guardian of your choice every day for your and the world's safety."

My mind suddenly drew a blank. I was a deer in the headlights.

"Whom do you choose?"


	5. His Name is Zyglavis

**HIS NAME IS ZYGLAVIS**

* * *

Long, agonizing minutes passed. I stared at the gods. They stared back. Zyglavis raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. I swallowed. Did I really care? Not really, and frankly, I didn't feel like I had the leeway to be picky – I just wanted to feel safe. So, since he was talking to me, the first person that popped up in my mind was…

"You, I guess," I said, sealing my fate.

Suddenly, the room burst into chuckles and low oohs, which told me that I have picked a _terribly_ wrong choice. I bit my lip, trying to come to terms with what I decided. Maybe it won't be that bad?

Zyglavis, as opposed to the other gods, made no reaction whatsoever other than to raise his eyebrows just slightly. I grinned sheepishly at him and asked, "Good choice, right?"

"Ha ha, NO," Ichthys blurted out and gave me several pats on my back. "Have fun with your new mother-in-law."

"My new what?" I spluttered. Ichthys just snickered and put his face in his palms and let out a long "Ooh, she's done for!" I glanced back at Zyglavis, who did not even wince or frown at what the prankster said. He just kept his mouth in a tight light and his eyes cool and composed. How is he taking lip like that? Maybe he's just used to it. Aigonorus shifted, opened a bleary eye, and cracked a dry smile.

"He's a hundred times worse than Scorpio," he said. Oh, so he wasn't actually asleep. Was he pretending to because he didn't want to be involved with me…? I pushed that thought aside only to focus on the whole "He's a hundred times worse than Scorpio" part. A _hundred_ times worse? How? Why? Zyglavis hadn't really said anything rude. Maybe it's a different kind of worse? I bit my lip again, feeling dread creep into my stomach. To my left, Kiroff leaned a little closer to me and spoke softly with a slight smirk.

"When he asks you a question, make sure you answer within three seconds." I glanced at him and he smiled apologetically. I then look to Zyglavis, slightly unsure he would be _that_ nitpicky.

"It's a good thing I answered him in two then," I muttered and Kiroff chuckles dryly before straightening again, nodding to Zyglavis. Zyglavis closed his eyes for a moment to sigh softly before opening them again. It was almost unnerving, the way he looked at the other gods with those sharp eyes and his mouth pressed in a tight line. But the way Zyglavis kept his cool despite all the insults was rather inspiring; I could probably learn a thing or two from him. Besides, what if I hurt his feelings or insulted him by asking to switch guardians? I put on a brave face.

"Thank you for all the warnings, but I think I made my choice." My voice faltered at the end a bit and a murmur went across the group. Zyglavis only blinked. Scorpio, after a while, nods and says something surprising.

"Zig is probably the most capable out of all of us," the usually foul-mouthed man quietly praised. A few other gods nod in agreement and some others eventually did as well, a little begrudgingly. Karno smiled at me, chuckling.

"You did well to choose Zyglavis, Chiaki. He was the one who actually saved you in that street. I just followed after him," Karno explained. My eyebrows rose in surprise – he was the one responsible for the light that pushed back those henchmen? Meanwhile, Zyglavis shook his head.

"You did your part too, Vice Minister," he said simply, his face calm and composed and practically emotionless. He did not even smile at Karno or Scorpio for their votes of confidence. Hesitantly, I smiled at him.

"Well, at least I know I'm in good hands, then," I piped up, sounding a bit higher-pitched than normal. It wasn't like I was scared – okay, I was really scared, but if Zyglavis scared away those men in the alley, then I should be fine. However, my smile began to fade when I realized that Zyglavis wasn't going to smile back. He simply looked over me with that cool, grey gaze. Was he always like that? Maybe I won't have to get used to him – he could be just like my guardian angel, watching me from afar or something.

"Come, Chiaki Ono," Zyglavis finally said, heading towards the stairs without looking back. His posture was straight, with elegant gloved hands clasped behind him. "We must get your things from your abode. From now on, you will be under my care twenty-four hours, seven days a week."

Twenty-four seven?! I guess I have to get used to him after all. I scrambled after him, trying my best to retort as some of the other gods snickered. Ichthys hissed at me, "It was nice knowing you!" I gave them all a half-hearted wave before Zyglavis snapped at me to hurry along, and, figurative tail tucked between my legs, I quickly followed him down the stairs and out the door.

§§§

It has been one hour, twenty-six minutes and fifty-three seconds since I chose Zyglavis to be my guardian. It has been one hour, seventeen minutes and three and-a-half seconds of exasperation and anxiety, starting with the three and-a-half seconds of hesitation after he asked me, "Why are your books on the floor?" Kiroff was right. After three seconds, Zyglavis sighed and began to lecture me on the importance of keeping my books organized and respecting them. He went as far as to criticize my character for my disorganized room – which wasn't even _that_ much of a mess. I sighed, fighting back tears as I forcefully shoved clothes into a duffel bag, which Zyglavis then told me I should take out again and fold them carefully before rolling them up to save room. It would save time, he said, and effort. He was right, of course, but still, my mind was busy thinking about the danger I was in, and the danger my friends and family were possibly in. What if the dark gods attacked them? I was shaking as I tried my best to fold my shirt.

"Chiaki Ono, we can always come back later to gather more of your things," Zyglavis interjected in between his scolding of how my solar system model that was not to scale and included the planet Pluto was simply a waste of space because of its inaccuracy. "We should head back now." At this point, I was about to break down from all the stress and wiped at my eyes desperately. Hanging my head so that my hair covered my eyes, I made my way out of my little apartment room and back into the mansion. Zyglavis closed the door behind me and walked past, not even asking whether or not I needed help with bag, let alone taking one look at me. He led me down the hall at a quick clip, the sounds of his boots on stone echoing down the hallway. I shuffled after him until we came to a stop at a door. On it was the symbol for Libra.

"Is this your room?" I found myself asking aloud.

"Correct," Zyglavis answered curtly before opening the door and stepping aside for me to enter. With a snap of his fingers, a light was switched on, illuminating the room inside. Cautiously, I practically tiptoed inside and was aside myself with a strange sort of awe. Everything was in muted colors, if not completely monochromatic. The furniture itself looked exactly where it should be: an impossibly neat bed flanked by two dark shelves on either side lined with books, a desk and a lamp along with a chair on the other side of the room, two chairs and a small table by the door – possibly for when his colleagues came to discuss their work. The floor was laid with grey stone with dark, rectangular carpets underneath each 'section' of the room. An austere set of blinds was drawn over the wide window. Every object in the room had a purpose; there was not a single element of decoration, and whatever he used seemed to have been put away, making the room appear as though no one lived there at all. All in all, I was thoroughly impressed and intimidated.

"Wow," I breathed, "Your room fits your personality. In a good way." I turned around to smile at him. Zyglavis stepped in, closing the door behind him, before looking down at me with his cold gaze.

"I wonder what that says about you and the mess that is your room," he simply replied before walking over to his desk. I was stunned and slightly hurt by his comment but was unable to say anything back to him. I stood by the door, unsure what to do with my bag, let alone myself. It took him two seconds to notice and he straightened.

"Please make yourself at home," Zyglavis offered before putting up a finger to clarify. "Rules in this room: do not misplace nor misuse anything here. Refrain from doing anything extraneous or extraordinary. That is all."

"Am I allowed to breathe?" I accidently blurted and cringed when I saw Zyglavis' eyes narrow.

"Of course you are allowed. Please do not ask stupid questions like that again," he answered coldly before opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out what looked like a bunch of paper documents (neatly stacked, of course). My eyes lingered on him for a short while, wondering what would happen if I tried to run away – probably nothing good. I instead look over to the few specks of color in the room, the books and… My eyes fell on what looked like a fountain filled with glowing water, or at least water with a light installed at the bottom of it. The light shining through the ripples reflected off the ceiling and onto the walls, creating this strange, ethereal ambiance. Curious, I was about to go get a better look when Zyglavis spoke up.

"And _please_ do not touch or approach the Reflecting Pool. Thank you."

Damn. I sighed, stepping away just to show him I made no intention of going in that direction. I calculated that I was probably a good two-point-five persons away (if they were laying down, of course) and I kept that radius as I went to make myself "at home." Yeah right. I thought about sitting on the bed and then crying to sleep when I realized something.

There is only one bed.

One. Bed.

That can't be right. He wouldn't just… _Expect_ me to sleep with him, right? My mind raced, feeling the anxiety creep in again.

"Um, Zyglavis?" The god was seated at his desk. He glanced over the papers in his hand and raised an eyebrow just slightly.

"Yes, Chiaki Ono?" He responded, his voice bearing no signs of irritation or friendliness. I looked down at the bed and looked up at him. I was half a second too late to reply, but Zyglavis caught my quick glance to the bed.

"Is it not to your liking?" He asked, shifting slightly as he lowered the papers down just a centimeter or two. Wait! What does he mean "to my liking"? I began to swallow when I remembered I had only a second left to respond.

"Living room. I go. Sleep." I fumbled my words so horribly in my rush to speak and my face began to burn. "Yeah." At this, Zyglavis let out a slow sigh as he leaned back in his chair. His hand holding the documents dropped them with a flick of his wrist and they landed on his smooth, dark wood table with a crisp _slap!_ I jumped, honestly terrified of what he might say next.

"Come again?" He asked, _now_ sounding irritated. I hastily blurted out, "I'm-going-out-to-the-living-room-to-sleep," I took a deep breath. "Okay?" At this, Zyglavis raised an eyebrow and lightly touched his gloved fingertips together. He looked at me pointedly, tilting his head slightly.

"Would you prefer the company of other gods tonight? Perhaps that of that _beastly_ lion – he always seem to invite women over." At this, I felt my face flash hot and I stammered out quickly,

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO." I shook my head vigorously and continued to wave my hands in denial. Once I regained some cool again, I sighed, trying to collect myself. "It's just… There's one bed. Here" I explained awkwardly, gesturing to Zyglavis' bed. Zyglavis only stared at me as I spoke and cracked a slight smile as he realized what I was trying to get at.

"The bed is yours, Chiaki Ono," he stated simply. I blinked and shook my head.

"You're already being too kind to me" (lies) "I can't take your bed." At this, Zyglavis chuckled dryly, peering at me with those sharp, grey eyes.

"Gods do not require the same physiological needs that humans do. I had the bed installed and prepared for you as soon as I opened the door."

"Oh." He could do that? Why would he? But then again, for a god who does not need to sleep, a bed would be an unnecessary object in his room. It made sense, and I was comforted by that small fact of kindness. "Thank you." However, Zyglavis let out a wry laugh and what he said next nearly made me buckle down and cry:

"To think that a god would be interested in a little, sloppy human such as yourself in such a way is simply rich. Not even Minister Leon would stoop so low." Furious and on the verge of bawling my eyes out, I practically spat,

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Angry that I couldn't argue with him, angry that I have to pretend everything is fine, angry that I feel like I have to pretend everything is fine _despite_ everything NOT being fine, I simply turned my back to the god and shrugged off my blouse and bra, trusting that Zyglavis wouldn't _dare_ sully his _precious, godly_ eyes on my sloppy self. I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and threw it over me before yanking the sheets and quilts aside and climbing into the bed. Immediately, I turned away from Zyglavis, pulling the sheets over my head as I silently began to cry.

§§§

After some time, I heard a snap and then the lights went out. The door clacked shut. Curious, I peeped out from under the sheets and found that no one was sitting at the desk. I glance over to the other side of the room. No one. I sigh, settling back down on the pillows. It was a nice bed, but it wasn't my own. It was a nice room, but it wasn't my own. And the ceiling was so dark…

"My stars!" I cried out, bolting upright. I sat there in silence, my heart racing. Immediately, I felt insecure. Seeing the blinded window, I scramble out of bed and hurried over to it, groping in the dark in attempt to open them. My hand found a pair of strings and yanked it. With a _smack!_ The blinds shot to the side, revealing a dark sky speckled with sparse bits of light. It wasn't a lot, but anything was better than nothing. I stared up at the stars, feeling lonely. Slowly, I reached out to touch them, resting my fingertips on the glass. It almost seemed that even they, my childhood friends, have forsaken me. I began to cry more at the thought of the Dark One and of Zyglavis. How long will I be under his custody? How long will the world be in danger? And will I ever return to a normal life?

Something told me I never would.

I don't know how many hours passed with me staring out that window, feeling cold but desperate for something familiar. I know at some point I sat down on the floor, and still staring, I wondered how everyone back at home was doing.

It took me a second to register that a shooting star flashed before my eyes and when I did, I scrambled onto my knees and clasped my hands together, bowing my head.

"Dear gods, if you can hear me tonight," I began my wish, "Please protect my friends and family. Please do not let them suffer because of who I was and who I am now on this new path of fate…"

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I slowly curled over so that it must have looked like I was practically begging heaven to keep my friends and family safe. And I was – pleading with the gods to do me at least one kindness and save the ones I love if anything else.

"Please…"

In the moments before I fell asleep there on the stone floor, I thought I felt a dark but calming presence watching over me but before I could make out what it was, my eyelids closed and I was lost to the gentle dark.


	6. Hands of an Angry God

**HANDS OF AN ANGRY GOD**

* * *

My eyes were puffy and practically sealed shut when I finally awoke. I was comfortable, tucked in and warm from the sunlight streaming in. Was all of last night a bizarre dream? Reluctantly, I forced an eye open and found that I was in Zyglavis' room. Nope. I sighed, sinking into the pillows dejectedly.

Wait. How did I end up in bed? Maybe I climbed back in at some point in the night… I turned over in bed, not really wanting to go anywhere but I needed to go to work.

Go to work?!

Frantically, I sat up straight in bed. "Oh gods, what time is it?"

"Nine thirty-four in the morning," a man replied.

"Oh no! I'm going to be la – WAH!" My foot was caught in the sheets and I nearly fell out of bed in my rush to get to work. However, someone grabbed my arm, preventing me from smacking into the tiled floor. I glanced up, and my eyes widened in surprise as Zyglavis set me back in bed, his face as cool and emotionless as ever. He let out a small, exasperated sigh, standing up again.

"You really are quite careless, Chiaki Ono," he said loftily, returning to his desk from across the room. "First you leave the windows open at night, then you sleep on the floor, and now you almost fall out of bed." He glanced over his shoulder. "All of which could be dangerous, with the minor exception of the first grievance." Meanwhile, I blinked dumbly at the god. I don't get it – he is concerned for my wellbeing? Well, I suppose he has to, right? I'm - err, was – the Goddess of Fate, and the King wanted me safe and sound. Suddenly, I imagined Zyglavis picking me up and putting me in bed and cringed at the thought of someone as spiteful as he touching me. Actually, I don't think he would do it himself; he probably snapped his fingers and conjured a fifty-foot pole to poke at me at a safe distance from my _sloppy_ body until I unconsciously crawled back in. Yeah.

The whole surprise of Zyglavis taking care of me wore off and I was reminded that I was two hours late for work. This time, I carefully got out of bed and, my arms folded over my chest, shuffled to my duffel bag and began sorting through my clothes. I changed from behind the bed, out of sight of the god. T-shirt. Jeans. Cardigan. Oh no! I left my hat and badge at home! I could go there, then grab something from the vending machine for breakfast and be on my way. Gods, there's going to be a whole lot to pay when I clock in late. Standing up straight, I turned around and saw Zyglavis leaning against his desk, one leg crossed over the other, sorting out documents.

"Up so soon? Humans need eight hours of sleep to function at optimum efficiency," he said without looking up. I sighed – he _would_ say something like that, wouldn't he?

"But," I began, "I am late to work. I –

"That has already been taken care of," Zyglavis cut me off, dismissing my concern. I shut my mouth, confused. Taken care of? Like, did they have someone cover my shift? The god must have realized my puzzlement from my lack of response, for he explained,

"Teorus called in sick for you." Oh. Well, that was very nice of him. I stood there rather unsure of what to do now. I _could_ go back to sleep, but I felt pretty awkward sleeping while Zyglavis was around. Perhaps I could enjoy a nice breakfast; I have some _natto_ in a jarand bread I made two days ago that still are good. Mix the _natto_ with honey, spread it on toast and then maybe have that with some porridge, picked vegetables, and an egg. My stomach rumbled, thinking about it; I was typically the main character from the cartoons that ran out of the house with toast in her mouth, so the thought of having a full breakfast sounded amazing.

"Zyglavis?" I asked rather timidly. The god didn't look up, of course.

"Yes, Chiaki Ono?"

"Am I allowed to go back to my apartment to have breakfast?"

There was a pause following my question as Zyglavis eyed me. "What would you like for breakfast? I can easily conjure whatever you like." Conjure _whatever_ I like? I thought of fried dough with powdered sugar, a banana, and a large bowl of sweetened, hot soymilk. It was all very, _very_ tempting despite me not liking this god one bit, but I thought about the bread that might go stale and the opened jar of _natto_ that needed finishing. I sighed – they would go to waste if I didn't eat them now.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have food in my apartment," I began. "I don't want them to spoil." At this Zyglavis nodded and stood up.

"Alright," he said, walking over to the door and opening it. I hurried out of the door, afraid that he might whine about me wasting his time or something. He watched me pass by him, looking down.

"No shoes?"

Whoops. I turned right back around into the room and dug around my bag for my sneakers only to find that I had left them at home as well. I heaved a sigh and walked back out of the room again, barefoot.

"Nope," I answered, walking as confidently as I could down the hall. Zyglavis simply followed and took the lead as soon as I didn't know where I was going. We passed by the living room, where I saw Teorus, Ichthys, and Dui sitting together, playing a card game. Teorus seemed to be in the middle of telling a story.

"… And then I said, 'Chiaki is really sick today, could you please excuse her from work?'" Teorus stopped when he saw me and waved enthusiastically. "Goldie! Thank you for the opportunity to use the phone!" I blinked. Oh yeah, he called in sick for me. I smiled back, his cheerfulness infecting me.

"Thank you for calling in sick for me, Teorus." At this, Teorus shook his head.

"Call me 'Teo'!"

"Teo," Ichthys groaned. "Please hurry up and draw." The troublemaker then grinned at me, waving me over.

"Chiaki! You want to… Play?" The god's voice faltered at the sight of Zyglavis. Zyglavis gave Ichthys a mild glare before setting a stack of documents in front of him. Ichthys looked down at the documents and then up at Zyglavis. Finally, he rolled his eyes and huffed out, _"Alright,_ I'll get to it Mother." Dui and Teo snickered and even I couldn't help but let out a giggle. However, as soon as Zyglavis shot a glance back at me, I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Let us go, Chiaki," the austere god called to me as he made his way towards the stairs. I followed reluctantly behind him. I heard Teo call after me,

"Please take me shopping with you, Goldie! And can we take a 'selfie'? I heard that is a really cool thing humans do!"

"Good grief, Teo, why are you so obsessed with human stuff?"

The three friends' squabble echoed throughout the halls as I headed down the stairs after Zyglavis. Something told me that perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't with Zyglavis all the time… However, I was stuck with him. Twenty-four seven.

It was then I was resolved to become friends with him. There has to be some way to make my time with him tolerable.

§§§

I was wrong.

Because I didn't know where to go and Zyglavis needed to do work, I stayed to watch what gods do. I took a seat next to the fountain that Zyglavis told me to stay away from, feeling slightly smug. Zyglavis stood by the fountain, his posture straight as usual with his hands clasped behind his back. He leaned over it slightly and waved a hand slowly over it. The ripples in it stilled and the view I saw in it amazed me. It was Japan!

"This is the Reflecting Pool," Zyglavis explained, most likely seeing how wide eyed I was. "With this, I can observe all places, all people on Earth." He waved his hand over the pool again and the image changed to a view of my apartment. I was beside myself with awe.

"Wow! You could be a super spy!" I exclaimed. Zyglavis said nothing, but I didn't care. I was determined to find something likable in him. If I can get him to laugh just once, I'd feel like the number one princess in the world, just like the singer Hatsune Miku in that song. Meanwhile, Zyglavis shook his head.

"That would be an abuse of the King's gifts. So, I have it only show me the humans the King of the Heavens has decided to punish." Oh. Well, still. It was cool. I watched the pool while sitting on my hands just so they wouldn't be tempted to poke the water's surface. Instead, I smiled up at the god. Zyglavis looked at me for some time without smiling before turning back towards the pool.

"Do the other gods have a pool in their rooms, too?"

"No. Only department ministers are awarded the privilege of one in their personal quarters."

"Really…?" So the others were right – Zyglavis really is a powerful god. At least I feel safer now.

"Are you aware of what the Department of Wishes and Punishments do?" Zyglavis asked me, his voice cool and distant. I nodded. Since Zyglavis didn't want to wait around in my apartment, I brought my _natto,_ honey, and bread to the gods' mansion to eat. I ended up sharing the rest of it with Teo, Dui, and Ichthys while they, Karno, and Scorpio answered my questions about what the gods do. While the two departments don't always get along, Karno told me, their job balanced each other and thus created a net-neutral cycle of karma. Good deeds were awarded with wishes and bad deeds punished accordingly. Scorpio told me more or less the same thing earlier, but with more expletives and insults.

"Good," Zyglavis nodded in response and, pulling out a long list, he waved a hand over the pool again. The scene changed to reveal a man in his thirties crossing the street. I looked at the man curiously. What exactly did he do that was bad?

"Who's that?" I blurted. Zyglavis didn't seem to mind.

"A nefarious con-artist. He tricks the elderly into giving him money by impersonating their children," Zyglavis answered. "Three old people have already passed away as a result of his actions." The bottom of my stomach dropped. Really? I looked at the man, unable to imagine he would do such a thing. But, before I could ponder the matter further, Zyglavis holds his hand out over the water and begins to talk.

"As chief of the Department of Punishment, I, Zyglavis of Libra, do hereby deliver punishment," he recites impassively. "May this man bear the arduous weight of his punishment for the rest of his days…" I looked to the god. What?

 _Snap!_

As Zyglavis snapped his fingers, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I look just in time to see a car speeding through the intersection and slam into the man as he's crossing the street. I let out a scream.

"No!" I watched with horror as the man's body flies up into the air and fall headfirst back to the ground. My clenched my fists, unable to look away. However, before I could see the rest, the scene shifts to a new location. What?!

"Zyglavis! That man -!" I cried out, raising my hands to grab onto his arm. "Why aren't you going to check on him?!" Before I could, Zyglavis subtly moved out of reach, his eyes cold.

"He is fine. We gods are not permitted to take human lives." The tightness in my chest relaxed slightly, but still, even if his life was spared…

"He's going to be debilitated for the rest of his life! Severe head trauma and a broken neck at the very least!" I said, panicking.

"Are you saying the three elderly deaths resulting from this man's schemes are justifiable?" At this, I shook my head vigorously.

"Then you understand," he said, turning to look at the new image in the pool. It was of a woman on her way to work. Dressed smartly, made-up neatly, she walked down a train platform, oblivious of people watching her. I was shocked.

"What did she do?" I spluttered, unsure if I could see this person be worthy of a criminal. Zyglavis's face did not bear the slightest trace of sympathy.

"She became obsessed with a gigolo, lavished him with money," the god said coolly. "Cheated on her husband with him, eventually leading to a divorce." I blinked, looking back at the woman in the pool. Whoa… But, apparently that was not all, for Zyglavis continued,

"She subsequently abandoned her own child. The boy recently died of illness. However, instead of taking responsibility for what she has done, she has been acting, playing the part of a bereaved mother."

I was not happy to hear this. Not one bit. But, I was afraid for what was to become of that woman, nonetheless. Today was just another ordinary workday for her. To her, this could all look like some accident.

 _Snap!_

The woman in the pool suddenly cries out, clutching her stomach and falling to the floor. I almost cried out with her and watched in grief as no one stops to help her until, finally, the station staff arrived.

"I've got to help her…" I whispered to myself. Zyglavis gave me a funny look.

"That's not necessary," he said simply. I was about to retort when he went on, "Her child battled an ever-worsening illness, desperately crying for his mother to save him, but she completely neglected him." He looked back to the pool. "The pain I've given her as punishment is _nothing_ compared to the way she made her own child suffer."

"What's going to happen to her?" I found myself asking. Zyglavis didn't bat an eyelash.

"Also unnecessary," he replied. "As I have said before, she will not be killed. However, she will no longer be able to lead a normal life."

What the woman did was not excusable, and there was no way I'd condone how she treated her family and used her son's death for attention. Still, I found myself feeling sick to the stomach. Zyglavis, however, seemed as though he couldn't care less as he continued to snap, snap, _snap!_ One after the other, you and old, man and woman, punishment was dealt. The longer I watched, the more painful it became, but something kept my eyes glued to the Pool.

 _Snap!_

That was the fifth person today. I glanced over to the long list in his hand warily. How many more people is he planning on punishing? How much longer can my heart take this stress? I found myself asking aloud,

"Is this really what the gods do?" My voice came out shakier than I imagined. "Why would you do such terrible and cruel things to them?"

"Terrible?" Zyglavis asked. "Cruel?" He glances my way, raising an eyebrow just slightly. He doesn't seem to like what I said, but a little curious as well. He looks down on me in silence for a moment, as though turning something over in his mind.

"As the divine minister of the Department of Punishments," he began, "I have always handled only the most serious offenses. That being said, they deserve the most severe punishments." He narrowed his eyes then. "I am simply ensuring that those who have lied, and cheated to evade their due punishments are not overlooked. That is all."

I understand where he is coming from. But…

"But surely there is another way!" I blurted. Zyglavis huffed softly, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Chiaki Ono, are you familiar with the concept of 'karma'?" I nodded. Zyglavis continued, "That concept is one of the many pieces of wisdom our King bestowed upon humanity in ancient times. To this day, humans should be aware that the deeds they visit upon others – good or bad – will come back to them."

"That knowledge," Zyglavis stated, his hard, grey eyes set on mine, "of that truth maintains the balance of peace on Earth."

I pause, thinking over what the god said. Yes, there was some idea of karma, but…

"However," Zyglavis added, "humans have learned to lie and grown accustomed to doing so. There are fewer good deeds than ever nowadays." He looked down at his hand, almost contemptuously. It was just a brief crinkling of his brow, but I saw it. "The only way for balance to be maintained and Earth to survive is for gods like us to punish humans for their evil deeds."

I let that information sit in my mind as Zyglavis' words churned in my mind. I almost didn't realize there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Zyglavis called out. Scorpio opens the door and bows his head slightly.

"Zig… Can I talk to you for a second?" His eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of him standing by the Pool with me and he realized quickly that Zyglavis was in the middle of punishments. Quietly, he shuts the door without ever entering the room. "I'll come back later," his voice murmured through the door. Meanwhile, I was aside myself with disbelief. Even Scorpio treats Zyglavis with care and respect, but I don't understand. How could such a man garner _that_ much respect? Perhaps gods and humans were really different, after all.

I looked to Zyglavis and his emotionless and cold face, his snapping fingers as he continued to deliver one cruel punishment after another. Perhaps he cultivated that respect through fear, I thought as I began shaking again. I looked away from the pool and down at my own, small hands. I clenched them until my knuckles were white.

Zyglavis must have noticed, for he turned to me and said, "Humans who have committed evil deeds should be punished accordingly." He turned away with a slightly scornful look.

"Isn't it obvious?" He scoffed, resettling his gaze on the pool.

I felt like that was a rhetorical question, but somehow, I found the courage to say, "I… Don't know." Zyglavis' eyebrows rose.

"Is that so?" He says nothing more.

Zyglavis isn't wrong. I know that to be true, but something in my heart told me that this wasn't right, and that feeling tugged and dragged my heart down and squeezed my lungs. I found myself struggling to breathe. I watched Zyglavis extend his hand over the pool again. This time, the image of a vaguely familiar man ripples onto the bottom of the water. I lean forward in my chair.

"Wait, I know that guy!" I exclaimed, realizing whom it was. Zyglavis nods.

"You may be familiar with this man through your work in the planetarium. He was once a man of integrity," Zyglavis spoke. "He worked in a small workshop and created reasonably priced, quality telescopes." I nodded; I've seen him on the covers of magazines and such. I then heard a sigh from the god that surprised me.

"However, ten years ago, in order to abuse the technology he creates, he founded his own company with a branch overseas. He began to manufacture telescopes and viewfinders for military use and grew obscenely rich."

"I remember him becoming rich, but not because of the military," I said, preparing myself for the bad news. Zyglavis was ready to deliver it.

"He's been working in secret, hiding behind a local company to ensure his work isn't made public," he explained. "The reason being that the import, export, and manufacture of goods to be used for the construction of weaponry is currently prohibited in Japan." My eyes widened – a scandal! And no small one at that. I breathed, feeling that this wasn't the only reason for him being on the list.

"But," I asked hesitantly, "why is he going to be punished?" Zyglavis had his arms folded and was looking at the man in the pool with a cool stare.

"On the surface, his company supports peace-keeping efforts. They manufacture weaponry to be used for defensive purposes." Zyglavis shook his head slightly. "Secretly, however, ninety percent of his business comes from shadowy dealings with unseemly organizations. The weapons he provided them are on reason that a variety of armed conflicts around the world have worsened in recent weeks." He looked to me.

 _"That_ is why he is on the punishment list." Finished with his explanation, Zyglavis turns away from me and snaps his fingers. I look anxiously down into the water, expecting something terrifying to happen. However, the CEO continued to walk through the city as though nothing has happened. Did Zyglavis' powers stopped working? Probably not. But something must have happened.

"What's going to happen to him now?" I asked Zyglavis. Zyglavis didn't look at me – just continued to stare into the water with his arms folded.

"The companies he works with will go bankrupt. He will be financially ruined," the god simply answered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that all? I think I was about to be sick." I let out a nervous laugh but quickly quieted when Zyglavis remained quiet.

"Of course that's not all," he said. "The mansion he's still paying the mortgage on will be lost in a fire. As a result, he'll be penniless and have to take on that debt, he'll have to declare himself bankrupt and his family will nearly fall apart." At this I jumped.

"A fire?! What about his family?!" I was out of my chair and Zyglavis seemed almost surprised to see my reaction.

"Chiaki Ono, please calm down," he said and blinked. His expression reset into its usual cool demeanor. "The fire will only happen while the family is away. No one will by hurt by it – physically, anyhow."

"Well _that's_ nice," I exclaimed sarcastically, throwing my hands up into the air. "What about the wife and child? What did they do?!"

"The wife knew about the shady endeavors her husband was involved in, but she could not care less – she enjoyed lavishing herself with the profits." Zyglavis answered coolly. I sighed.

"Okay, I can see your point with her," I said, running a hand through my hair. "But the child? Why should the child suffer?" Zyglavis was watching the CEO receive a phone call, no doubt the one that will tell him the bad news with a mild expression.

"Let me ask you this, Chiaki Ono: what about all the innocent civilians the CEO vicariously murdered? The desperation and needs of mothers, fathers, and children that both he and his wife turned a blind eye to?" Zyglavis countered, his voice chilling. "Do you believe that this child is more valuable than those the CEO has killed?" I swallowed. It was _way_ too early to deal with these kinds of questions, but there has to be a way…!

"Of course not! But still…!" I pointed to the water, even though it was of a totally different and peaceful image of a woman on her way to work. "The CEO won't even know what he did wrong! Like, how is he even supposed to see the error of his ways that way? He won't be able to atone!" My words seemed to strike a chord within Zyglavis, for he turned to glare at me with a look that it almost physically hurt.

"Atonement? Ha!" Zyglavis gave such a forceful, ugly laugh that I cringed. "Such things are just foolish, romantic notions humans like to believe in. Nothing more." He almost spat as he held out a hand and pulled his glove tighter over it in agitation. "Humans are born with evil in their hearts, and once they've kindled that dark fire, it will only burn forever and consume them. I am obligated to punish humans with absolute justice, whether they have children or not."

Listening to the sheer contempt in his voice almost frightened me into silence, but then I remembered all the kind, wonder-eyed people from the Star Festivals – the elders chatting and laughing as they told stories from festivals past, the young ones waiting in line to look through the telescope as they babbled about their wishes. How _dare_ he say that! I found myself shaking my head, about to cry from anger and anguish.

"And here I thought the gods were kind, benevolent beings," I said, glaring down at my fists. Then, remembering Karno, Ichthys, Dui, and Teo, I corrected myself. "No. I thought that out of _all_ the gods here, _you_ would know what justice is. But what I see here?" I gestured to him, my heart racing. "I see the same kind of evil that drives the people you punish – cruel and terrifying."

"Justice is perspective," I continued to rant. "To that child just now, your punishment must look like pure evil." Zyglavis held up a hand and cut me off.

"It is the gods who determine what is just," he said, his voice lowering to a deadly whisper. _"Not_ humans. Just like protecting _you, Chiaki Ono._ " The last bit threw me off and my anger fizzled out and gave way to confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"Protecting you is the right, just thing to do. So, as a god, I decided that I would protect you," he almost sneered. "It is not as if I am protecting you because you are precious to _me_ or to _anyone_ I know. That is how my obligations as a god work."

Honestly, I wasn't even moved. Of _course_ I wouldn't be precious to _you_ anyone _you_ know, Zyglavis – you made that clear enough. I was more upset that I couldn't get him to listen to me, or see things from my side of the argument. The longer I looked at him looking into the pool, the more hopeless I felt. It's like there's something cold and heavy in the pit of my stomach that won't go away.

With nothing left to say, I excused myself and went to lie down on the bed, too furious to cry, too sad to speak out and wincing each time Zyglavis carried out his punishments.

 _Snap!_

What was I thinking, trying to befriend him? We think nothing alike.

 _Snap!_

I just wish he would find it in his cold heart to tolerate humans, and perhaps, one day, show mercy.

 _Snap!_

For the sake of that child-

 _Snap!_

\- And for the rest of mankind.


	7. In Between

**IN BETWEEN  
**

* * *

Tomorrow marks the first week since the Dark One's agents attacked me. However, I wouldn't believe that if it weren't for the fact that I've been keeping track of the date via a dream journal. I have been having more and more of the goddess dreams lately, which Karno tells me are bits of memory of when I was the Goddess of Fate, so I've been keeping track of them. Admittedly, ever since the first day I witnessed Zyglavis carry out punishments, I have been worried that maybe I was also just as bad in my past life as a divine. I mean, the phrase, "Cruel twist of fate" exists for a reason, right?

Unfortunately, I was only able to glean only small bits of information due to the stupid fact that I was stuck with Zyglavis almost all of the day. Because he needs to work with the Reflecting Pool in his room and because he _has_ to keep an eye on me at all times, I'm stuck sitting in his room alone with him for a good portion of the day. When we do go out to other parts of the house, most of the other gods are working diligently, so I don't bother them with questions about my previous life - and for good reason.

Dui explained to me that they normally aren't as busy as they are now due to the fact that the situation on Earth is getting worse and worse. So, just to educate myself on what the gods were up against, I began watching and reading international news. What I learned made me feel sick. As of late, there have been many, many attacks made by extremist groups on civilians. Mass shootings, violence, child soldiers, riots. The world economy was also falling apart as countries went bankrupt. To top it all off, natural disasters such as flooding, wildfires, earthquakes, and viruses added to overall death, devastation, and despair. No wonder most of Japan keep away from foreign matters, I thought wryly.

However, these faraway events fed the overall feelings of negativity in the world, thus feeding the Dark King in turn. And, in a house full of gods discussing these events and with the thought of the end of the world in mind, it made sitting around in the mansion very difficult and, at times, extremely stressful. While I've grown accustomed to some of the house's inhabitants, I figured it might be healthier if I were to go out into the regular world and try to forget these pressing matters for the day.

The problem was getting permission to go back to work. Considering how tightly Zyglavis keeps an eye on me and how busy he is, he may not permit me to leave at all. But, at this point, I was willing to give it a shot anyhow – that's how anxious I was. Besides, I couldn't indefinitely be sick without people worrying, right? (Case in point, Hiyori has called me a few times about it.)

I took a breath and waited patiently for Zyglavis to finish his business with his other department members. All six of the Department of Punishments were gathered around a table, looking over what looked like a giant map. By now, I knew what they were up to: they were tracking all the major battles and disasters and deciding how to handle them for the day. Despite how much I disliked him, there was something calming about watching Zyglavis direct the other five. He was just so cool and composed all the time, no matter how dire the situation. And his subtle expressions and gestures were fascinating in themselves – calculated, and carried meaning. No careless waving of hands, not a blink too early or too late. This both made it very easy and very hard to read the god, and every time I think I finally cracked his façade, I find another one. Or was that who he truly was in the first place?

Unfortunately, my quiet observations were often mistaken for furtive and infatuated glances – which was absolutely ridiculous. I'll admit Zyglavis was pretty attractive, but then again, all the gods were so there was nothing outstanding about that (as odd as that sounds). Besides, Zyglavis was just as terrible and terrifying to me as ever, and yet, no one seems to get that. My guess is that they are giving me a hard time for laughs because I cannot imagine Zyglavis in a romantic relationship, let alone myself.

"Chiaki Ono," Zyglavis called out to me curtly, having caught me watching him. "The way you incessantly stare tells me you wish something of me? I have told you that I am not here to entertain your flirtations." At this point, another five pairs of eyes turn to look at me, causing my face to flush from embarrassment. Forget romantic partners, does Zyglavis even have any _friends_?

"You know, the way you keep bringing up how I'm supposedly 'flirting' with you makes me wonder if you wish I were," I found myself snapping back. Suddenly, the rest of the gods went wide-eyed and I realized that I might have dug my own grave just now. Ichthys grinned at me before tracing a sharp line across his neck and I grimaced before looking at a strangely calm Zyglavis. He was only staring back at me, but they way he did made me feel like my soul shriveled up and died under his cold, cold glare.

"Is there anything else you would care to add, Chiaki Ono?" Zyglavis asked me coolly and I gulped. It was scary how he can terrify people into obedience with a few quiet words and a look. Part of me was angry that he could, but that look stifled my retort.

"What I'm trying to say is to please stop assuming I'm interested in you that way," I stammered. "I just wanted to ask if I could go back to work." Zyglavis looked me over quietly, and I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head as he formed a calculated response.

"You have an obligation to your job, and I will not prohibit you from fulfilling it," he stated, much to my surprise. I smiled with relief.

"Thank you, Zyglavis."

"However," Zyglavis added, tilting his chin up just slightly as he continued to look over me. However?

"As your guardian, I will be accompanying you."

I immediately stopped smiling. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought you needed to work." Zyglavis held up a hand just then, silencing me.

"We shall discuss this later. Right now, you are interrupting our meeting," he calmly replied. Dejected, I nodded mutely and Zyglavis went back to speaking with the other gods. Ichthys gestured to his face, tracing an invisible, sympathetic tear down his eye and Dui formed a heart in his hands. I smiled at them both, appreciating their support.

"Ichthys. Dui. Pay attention," Zyglavis snapped and they turned back around, but not without a wave. I waved back, smiling still.

"So, Ziggles," I heard Ichthys speak, his voice barely out of my hearing range. "You didn't say 'no' when she said you were interested in her." I clapped my hand over my mouth, suppressing a laugh at Ichthys' boldness. Dui immediately slaps the god on the shoulder. "Shh!" Meanwhile, Zyglavis' eyes narrow dangerously. He begins a scathing lecture I couldn't hear.

"I would _never_ do that in a millions years," someone said right next to me. I jumped and saw Teo smiling down at me.

"Gracious, you startled me, Teo!" I wheezed, clutching my chest. Teo giggled and gave me a hearty side-hug.

"Aww Goldie, I'm sorry," he cooed. "Let me make it up to you?" He cupped my chin in his hand. I glanced up at him skeptically.

"You worry me when you get ambiguous like that," I answered, my cheeks slightly squished together in Teo's hand. Teo clucks his tongue, tilting his head with a smile.

"Aww Goldie, you are _so_ cute for a human," he said, totally ignoring my statement. "Come spend some time with me?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Meanwhile, Ichthys glanced over and double-takes when he sees me and Teo in such an awkwardly intimate position. He gives Teo a stink-eye and Teo grins back. I let out another sigh.

"Teorus, Chiaki isn't a plaything," a familiar voice called softly. In Teo's surprise, I removed myself from him and spotted Karno and Leon approaching us. Karno smiled at me and I smiled back, waving. The god takes a seat next to me with a sigh and looked to Teo pointedly. Meanwhile, Teo pouted.

"How do you get Goldie to like you so much, Karno?" The god whined. Karno chuckles softly.

"Respect goes a long way, Teorus."

"As if mere goldfish deserves respect from gods," Leon scoffed, smirking at me. However, with a week's worth of chilling conversations with Zyglavis under my belt, I only nonchalantly stared back at him. He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.

"And _this_ one believes she's better," he muttered.

"Well, Chiaki _is_ an exceptional human," Karno spoke up, smiling at me. "You know that, Leon." This last part caught me off-guard. I looked between the two, confused.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Leon snorted derisively.

"Karno just likes you because he's been watching over you since you were a tiny goldfish and thought your wishes were special," he explained begrudgingly. I blinked, suddenly feeling somewhat insecure. He's been watching me? Meanwhile, Karno smiled a bit sheepishly.

"You had such kind, selfless wishes," he said softly, as though admitting a secret. "I couldn't help but feel hopeful for mankind when I heard them." My own heart warmed, hearing this praise. Bless your soul, Karno – he was essentially the only one who was nice and respected me. My thoughts were interrupted by another scornful huff. I glanced over to Leon, who folded his arms and frowned at me.

"That being said," he began, "Can you _please_ stop wishing for us to protect your parents and friends? We've already addressed that a while ago." I blinked, flushing from embarrassment.

"Oh," I said softly. "Well… Thank you, Leon." And I meant it. It was nice to hear that my wishes were being heard. Suddenly, someone cleared his throat and we all turned to see Zyglavis standing there, his hands clasped behind his back. All my good feelings immediately went down the drain.

"If you are done chatting about Chiaki Ono, could you please give me the report on the neighboring countries," Zyglavis said stiffly as he looked between Leon and Karno, though his eyes just briefly lingered on me. I stared back, wondering what sort of judgmental things he could be thinking about me right now. Karno sighed, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms.

"Unfortunately, things have been getting worse. Politics concerning the recent extremist attacks have been… Messy," Karno said, shaking his head. "And it looks as though there is no end to the violence, yet country leaders aren't doing much to stem it. It won't be long before Japan will be caught up in it, too, considering its allies are." Zyglavis nods curtly before looking to Leon, the slightest of smirks playing on his thin lips.

"So, I see you haven't been granting wishes for peace as of late," Zyglavis almost sneered. Leon's eyes flashed dangerously as he folded his arms.

"Oh, I have. I have," he replied, his irritation rumbling low in his voice. "I just suppose your department have been doling out half-assed, sloppy punishments, as usual." My head snapped around to Leon.

"He has not!" I exclaimed before I caught myself and everyone went silent. Even Zyglavis looked surprised by my outburst. I immediately began to feel self-conscious, looking down at my hands in embarrassment.

"Point is," I explained sheepishly, "I've seen him do it. And it's scary." Teo sighed and patted me on the head sympathetically. After another second of silence, Leon let out a huff.

"Your opinion is biased, goldfish. Zyglavis is unnaturally soft-hearted-

"Question my diligence again and you will regret it, you arrogant _beast_ ," Zyglavis interjected, his words like shards of ice. For once, he seemed legitimately angry, though he kept it under control (which made it all the scarier). Leon smiled, though it did nothing to mellow out his own irritation and anger. However, before either of them could say anything more, Karno stood up.

"Ministers, would you kindly calm down? We do not need negative spirits entering this house and put Chiaki in even more danger than she is already in," he stated calmly. The two stared at him and looked away, as though abashed. Meanwhile, I was beside myself with fear. Teo kept patting my head and holding me close to him in a tight hug as I trembled. Karno glanced to me and sighed.

"Whatever happened in the past is done," he said, shaking his head. "We must focus on the now, and now, the two departments have to cooperate more than ever if we are ever to curb the Dark One's influence."

A solemn silence followed Karno's words. Leon finally looked to Zyglavis and Zyglavis to Leon. They both nod curtly to each other, anger quietly flickering in their eyes. But no words were spoken beyond,

"Minister Leon, I hope you will keep on top of your tasks."

"And you. We cannot afford anymore slips, Ponytail."

With all things said and done, Leon left briskly. Zyglavis stared after him, his eyes cold and his fists clenched behind his back. Teo finally broke the silence.

"Gee, I liked it a lot better when you were friends," he sighed, pouting. Wait, Leon and Zyglavis were friends once? I turned to Teo, incredulous. However, before I could ask, Karno quietly spoke,

"Teorus, that's quite enough." The princely god huffed in response and stood, extending a hand towards me. I looked down at the hand, gingerly reaching out to take it.

"Chiaki Ono, please come with me," Zyglavis' chilling voice cut in. I immediately pulled my hand away from Teo's and stood up. Something told me that Zyglavis was in an unnaturally bad mood, and I wasn't about to find out what that was like. With my head full of questions left unanswered, I followed the austere god out of the room and back to his.

§§§

The following day, I went back to the planetarium for the first times since the Star Festival. Despite having worked there for a year, suddenly, it felt different – and that thought made my heart ache a little. I wondered how long I'd remain feeling like I'm drifting between two worlds, belonging neither here nor with the gods. With a deep sigh, I strode into the building. Around me, people gasped and stared, but not at me specifically…

"Do humans make a habit of gawking?" Zyglavis muttered, glancing around. Thankfully, he wasn't in his uniform but rather a black button-down shirt, dark pair of slim-cut slacks, and a sharp, grey herringbone jacket left casually but neatly open. Admittedly, Zyglavis' taste in clothes was very good, and he was quite striking in them. However, he was a pain in my back as always, no matter how handsome he was.

"No," I answered him as I went to clock in. "Maybe they think your ponytail looks funny." That part was a lie – Zyglavis had gorgeous hair and can rock the ponytail; a base part of me secretly sort of wished I could watch him tie up his air one day. Zyglavis meanwhile grew quiet as he thought over what I said and, for a moment, I thought I offended him. I turned around and smiled at him encouragingly.

"I'm joking – Zyglavis?" It turned out that the god had not been listening to me at all and was instead absorbed by the work schedule. I sighed to myself – what is a girl to do? The god straightened again and turned to face me.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice crisp. I was about to say "never mind" when I remembered the last time I said that; what should have been a two second exchange turned into a five minute lecture on how it was impolite to waste a person's time. I quickly thought of a question.

"So… What do you think?" I asked, grinning sheepishly. Zyglavis looked me over, frowning slightly.

"What do I think of you or the building?" He asked, slightly puzzled. I laughed wryly, rolling my eyes slightly.

"I already know what you think of me," I said, shaking my head. "I meant the planetarium." Zyglavis let out a short huff.

"Maybe you should have specified-

"Chiaki!"

We both turned to see a girl running down the hall, her shoes clicking on the linoleum tile. Alarmed, I called out to her,

"Slow down, Hiyori! You have heels on!" Just as I said this, Hiyori stumbles and I quickly caught her in time, her chin knocking hard against my forehead. We both groaned from the sudden pain. Pushing her upright, I stood rubbing what will no doubt be an ugly bruise.

"Sorry Chiaki, I was just so – WHOA, who is this?!" Hiyori quickly brushed herself off and bowed quickly at her waist. "Sorry to intrude, sir." Zyglavis, meanwhile, seemed rather perplexed by what had just happened. He raised his eyebrows just slightly.

"Apology accepted," he answered curtly and I could have sworn Hiyori nearly _swooned._ My look of shock and general "what the heck" must have been evident on my face for when Hiyori glanced at me, her eyes went wide, as though a light bulb went off in her head. She looked excitedly between Zyglavis, wringing her hands.

"Oh, oh! Is this your boyfriend, Chiaki?"

"My _what?!"_ My jaw dropped and my heart nearly stopped. "Zyglavis is _not_ my boyfriend, Hiyori!" Hiyori blinked in confusion.

"What kind of name is Zyglavis? Is he a foreigner?" She turned to Zyglavis. The god shifted slightly and, for the first time, seemed slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly, the stiff god became just the _tiniest_ bit more endearing. On a microscopic level, mind you.

"You could say that," he answered vaguely. Hiyori let out a long "wow!"

"Your Japanese is _so_ good! And you're really, really attractive," Hiyori gushed, almost overwhelming Zyglavis with her bubbly attitude. She then turned to me.

"Wow, Chiaki! You are _so_ lucky!"

"Wait, wait a moment Hiyori," I stuttered, waving my arms. "Zyglavis is _not_ my boyfriend! And I'm definitely not lucky – he always picks on me for everything, from how I ask questions to making the bed-

And then I realized that I walked into my own grave. I felt my face burn and I immediately turned to look away at the schedule.

"Wow, you guys live together already?"

"No," I stammered, quickly trying to come up with some excuse. "He's… Um… He's my distant relative coming to visit. And he's seen my bed. Yeah."

"There is no one in my family who would be as incompetent as you," he said stiffly. My head snapped to Zyglavis and I waved my hands.

"You aren't helping!" I cried out, exasperated. Zyglavis raised an eyebrow at me. All the while, Hiyori looked back and forth between us.

"You're making him upset, Chiaki!" She pouted. "Just admit it!"

"We are not a couple!" I insisted, wringing my hands. Zyglavis looked to Hiyori and then me before calmly speaking.

"I believe you are mistaken." Hiyori blinks and the grin on her face faded.

"Oh? You aren't? Well, I bet you two would be cute, anyways!" And there was her grin again. I gagged silently.

"I'm dying on the inside, Hiyori. Let's just go back to work," I groaned, trying to change the subject. Zyglavis cleared his throat, bringing a fist close to his mouth and furrowing his brows.

"Agreed. Do not shirk your work," he said, doing his best to chide us, but it seemed that he was just as disturbed by the thought of us in a romantic relationship. However, neither of our reactions fazed Hiyori the slightest. As I stormed up the stairs, she followed me, giggling.

"He's so funny, don't you think?"

"Then _you_ date him – I don't want him."

"But you two are _so_ cute!"

"If I die of a heart attack right now, it's all your fault, Hiyori."

"Don't be so dramatic, Chiaki. You won't impress you-know-who that way!"

"I give up."

§§§

At some point, Zyglavis vanished, which was totally fine by me. I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped outside the planetarium, planning on grabbing a well-deserved bowl of ramen at a shop. Little songbirds dotted the pavilion in front of the planetarium and I smiled. They were regular visitors, and Hiyori and I made a habit of throwing out birdseed for them; I went back inside, grabbed a cup of birdseed, and headed back out, whistling to them

"Here, here little birdies – oh no! Go away!" Two, jet-black crows had landed on the pavilion as well, and I quickly averted my eyes to avoid bad luck. One of them cawed at me, hopping closer. I waved my arms.

"Shoo!"

They flew away and, relieved, I threw out the birdseed. With the birds' lunch taken care of, I leisurely crossed through the pavilion when I noticed two vaguely familiar people. I frowned, looking at the somewhat bedraggled looking woman on her phone, turned away from her child.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry to hear that. It's been hard for us too, you know…" She said impatiently, tapping her foot. Meanwhile, the boy, who had been looking at the posters hanging on the news board of the pavilion, hurried over to his mother and tugged on her shirt.

"Mama," he said urgently, still tugging on her shirt. His mother looked at him with a frown and covered the receiver and snapped,

"Not now, Yu. Go play."

Then it clicked: these two were the wife and son of the CEO Zyglavis punished the other day. Suddenly, my heart ached at the sight of the two. I'm sorry for what happened…

A shadow skirted across the way and I my eye was drawn to the movement immediately. It receded underneath a dark, austere figure, and my heart jumped. Zyglavis! What was he doing here? My heart jumped to my throat as soon as I saw him raise his hand, his fingers poised to snap. I looked between him and then the mother. No, no, no! He cannot let anything more happen to them! My feet soon found themselves bolting across the pavilion towards the god and my hand waving frantically. As I got closer, I saw Zyglavis frown and furrow his eyebrows.

"Stop acting like a mad woman and drawing unnecessary attention to yourself," he scolded, his arm still raised. Instinctively, I grabbed onto it and yanked it down. Zyglavis' eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously.

"Chiaki Ono, you-

"Zyglavis, you can't!" I pleaded, still wrestling wit his arm. Zyglavis stopped resisting and let his arm fall to his side as he peered into my eyes sternly.

"And what? Allow that mother to continue to neglect her child?" He replied coolly. He was right – the mother shouldn't ignore her son. Still, this does not warrant cars running them over, a piano falling on their heads, or whatever strange and cruel punishment the god had in store for them. I struggled for words.

"They've already been through so much, Zyglavis! Think of the boy!" I begged, my hands shaking. "Please!" Zyglavis' eyebrows rose just slightly and, for the briefest moment, I thought I saw his eyes soften.

 _RRRIP!_

We both snapped our eyes to the boy across the pavilion as he tore one of the posters down. I turned to look back at Zyglavis, who looked back at me pointedly. He jerked his chin towards the boy, folding his arms and leaning back against a stone pillar that held up the shade structure over us.

"And this is excusable?" He asked me simply. I was unsure what to do and struggled like a fish floundering out of the water; I only found my words again when Zyglavis raised his hand.

"It's not, but the boy doesn't know what he's doing wrong," I retorted. "He won't understand why he's being punished and will just assume he has bad luck. Then, he might think the world a bitter place for all the wrong reasons!" I didn't expect my argument to sway Zyglavis, but it did only slightly. However, he coolly replied with another question:

"Then you agree that someone should be responsible for teaching him what is acceptable and not?" He smirked slightly. "Like his mother?"

I sighed. He was right again, of course. "But there are different ways to do this other than –

 _RRRIP!_

\- punishing them." I finished, grimacing at the sound as yet another poster was torn down.

"Then, pray tell, who will teach the boy?" The god practically sneered, his eyes flashing only in the smug way they would on a person who just won an argument. But for me, the argument was _far_ from over.

"I will," I answered firmly. For a moment, Zyglavis looked genuinely surprised before his expression settled on his usual stern face. He waved his hand out in the direction of the boy much like how a butler would invite a guest inside to the house – except this was Zyglavis inviting me to the unknown. My heart raced, afraid that things may go wrong. However, as I remembered my work with the children at Star Festivals, my confidence came back to me. You got this, Chiaki.

With a deep breath, I made my way to the child.


	8. Stalemate

**STALEMATE**

* * *

I crossed the pavilion over to the information kiosk, where the boy was tearing down posters. I've dealt with children before, so this should be no problem. I held my head high and walked purposefully up to the child and, with a final glance back at Zyglavis, I bent down and began to talk.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we put these posters up so everybody could see them," I told him as gently as I could. The boy looked to me, his eyes large and blank – it almost broke my heart to see such a young one so… Empty. I tried to hold my ground, saying, "It's not nice to tear them down." The boy stared at me again with that same emptiness. Finally, in a voice barely audible, he said,

"But… I want them." I let out a soft sigh and smiled sadly at him.

"I know, but it's not nice to break or rip up things that don't belong to you, even if you want them," I chided softly, gesturing to the many posters crumpled in his hands. By the looks of it, the child has ripped down more than just the telescope posters; there were also the posters advertising my planetarium's celestial observation trip as well. I sighed again; it was hard enough trying to convince people to go out to the countryside and see the stars, and now these posters were in tatters. However, an idea crept into my mind.

"Do you like stars?" I asked the boy with a smile. He remained quiet, staring at me with those empty eyes, before barely nodding. I nodded, too, to encourage him to speak up.

"You know, me, the other people who work here, and some customers really love the stars, too," I told him. "We're actually going out on a trip to a place where you can see lots and lots of pretty stars." I then straightened myself and looked around the magazine rack sitting outside the kiosk and found what I was looking for. Kneeling down again, I handed the child a pamphlet with details about the trip. It honestly was really nice to go back into the countryside and see all the stars again. Maybe that trip could heal this boy's sorrows.

"Here," I said with a smile, "You can take this one home with you! It's about that trip. If you ask your mom, maybe she'll let you come along the week after the next-

 _RRRIP!_

Before I knew it, the boy had torn the pamphlet in half. I stepped back in alarm.

"Hey, hey now!" I exclaimed before trying to calm him down.

"I _hate_ stars!" He screamed, causing me to wince. That empty expression on his face was now replaced by anger. In a tantrum, the boy began to ravenously tear down more and more posters. I stared, dumfounded.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry," I heard a woman's voice speak. I turned to see that the mother was briskly walking towards us, clutching to her cell phone still. She then stopped before her son and sighed in exasperation.

"Yu," she said sternly, "You're making a mess!"

"Shut up!" The boy screamed back. I was appalled – _no_ one disrespected their parents like that. This family must have really been broken into shambles by what Zyglavis has done. How was this any better? I moved quickly, trying to intervene as the mother apologized to me over and over. It was clear that she did not approve of her son's actions, but she doesn't scold him any more or tried to stop him. It was up to me, I suppose. Reaching out for the boy's arm, I told him firmly,

"Stop this right now." The boy responded by then slapping at my arms as he continued to scream and cry.

"Ow, hey!"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed at me, still flailing his arms. I was stunned, unsure of what to do.

"Well, then _please_ stop- ow!"

"Yu! Stop it right there!" The mother raised her voice. The boy doesn't stop.

 _SNAP!_

Before I knew it, the magazine rack keeled over and toppled onto the mother as she was rushing over. She trips and falls from under its weight with a loud _crash!_ Pamphlets, magazines, and brochures spilled everywhere as she let out a pained yelp of surprise. The commotion startled the boy to a standstill. I sighed, closing my eyes. Zyglavis…

The god stepped away from the shadows and silently walks up to the mother, his hands in his pockets and his eyes calm as he watched her clutch her back. Then, surprisingly, Zyglavis extends a hand out towards the woman.

"Please," he said quietly. "Allow me to help." The woman smiles gratefully up at the god.

"Thank you," she said as she clasped his hand. Meanwhile, I was beside myself with confusion. Didn't he just punish this woman? It then occurred to me that maybe, deep down, he knew he went too far. I smiled slightly, watching him help the woman to her feet; even Zyglavis can be kind too, I suppose…

However, what he said next froze my heart.

"You are making a nuisance of yourself here," Zyglavis said sternly, his eyes narrowing with a quiet, deadly coldness. "Please take your child and return home at once." We were all stunned. The boy looked as though he was about to cry. The mother blinks, opening her mouth as she tried to form words.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," she finally manages to say. Embarrassed, the mother grabs her son by the hand and quickly shuffled from the pavilion. I watched them go before rounding on the god, clenching my fists.

"That was so _tactless,"_ I spat, surprised by my own anger. "You make that woman fall over and then tell her and her son to go home? Which _you_ burned down, by the way!" I pointed in the direction the mother and child left. "I can't believe you did that!" Zyglavis' face remained calm and composed, though he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Would you rather have me emulate you instead, Chiaki Ono?" He asked me curtly. "Was it really prudent of you to speak to a penniless child about a trip he could never afford?" I blinked as my words and anger got stuck in my throat. I swallowed, letting that thought sink it. He was right, of course.

"Travel costs money, correct?" The god continued to ask me, only pushing me deeper into shame. Again, he was right; the celestial observation tour did not come cheaply. I only mentioned it in the hopes of distracting the boy from the posters, but I suppose I thought wrongly. Abashed, I stared down at my sneakers.

"I'm sorry…" I found myself apologizing quietly. When I raised my head again, my eyes met Zyglavis' grey ones, as cool as ever.

"When I first saw that mother and child," he began, moving to lean against the wall of the kiosk, "the little boy was looking at the celestial observation tour poster and trying to point it out to his mother." He paused, looking down the pavilion and walkway that the two had hurried away on.

"Each party involved had their own reason for acting the way they did," Zyglavis continued. "Unable to face the reality of her current situation, the mother turned a blind eye on her child. Meanwhile, the child probably ripped those posters out of misplaced frustration and jealousy." As he says this, he brings a hand before him and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the posters reattach themselves to the boards, the magazine rack with all the scattered magazines, pamphlets, and brochures jumps back into its original position. The information kiosk was back to normal, as though the incident with the mother and her son never happened. Still, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the two.

"If you understand all that," I asked, looking towards him, "why did you punish them? They're living under a great deal of stress. Couldn't there have been some other way?" Zyglavis shot a cold glance at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you implying I was mistaken?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I mean, after burning their house down and having them go bankrupt, this last punishment just made things worse." I said, gesturing towards the direction where the two had left. Zyglavis raised an eyebrow.

"Then, Chiaki Ono," the god began, turning towards me. "Am I to understand you would forgive _any_ evil deed if it occurred under extenuating circumstances?" He didn't sound angry at all, just… Apathetic. Looking at his emotionless face, I couldn't tell if him being angry or him being apathetic was worse. Still, I continued trying to convince him that… I don't know. Maybe being kinder will be better in the long run?

"I'm not saying you have to forgive everything, of course," I answered, scuffing the toe of my shoe on the concrete. "But it depends on the circumstances, you know?" I found myself speaking my thoughts aloud as I stared at a small weed poking through a crack in the sidewalk. "The mother is a different matter, but the bad behavior that boy demonstrated stems from the way he was neglected by both parents. He doesn't even know what he is doing is wrong, so how is he supposed to know why the world is beating him down?" I shook my head, feeling bereft.

"Without knowing his errors, how can he atone for them? Maybe a more merciful-

"That is not necessary," Zyglavis cuts my thoughts like a precise, sharp knife before I could finish them. I looked up and blinked at him, feeling a bit stunned. Looking at the way he narrowed his eyes and his nose crinkled into the slightest sneer, it occurred to me that Zyglavis might believe people who have sinned once will continue to sin, thus never worthy of forgiveness again. Somehow, that thought made me sad; to live with such a narrow perspective of people, it must seem like he was alone in a world full of nothing but evil.

"Incidentally, Chiaki Ono…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, expecting another lecture. "What?" I asked him flatly. Zyglavis raised his eyebrows before cracking a slight smile.

"So defensive," he mused. I pursed my lips, giving him what I hoped was a "seriously?" look.

"Considering your track record," I huffed, "I have every reason to be defensive."

"That makes the two of us," Zyglavis retorted loftily, raising a hand to his chin as though in deep thought. "I sometimes wonder how I make it through the day while I am constantly assaulted by the consequences of your carelessness. Maybe you can deal with upset children on your own next time?" My face flushed with embarrassment and I huffed, Zyglavis gave me a small, amused smirk.

" _Anyways,"_ I said, changing the topic, "you wanted to tell me something?"

"Rather I believe _you_ have forgotten to notify _me_ of something important." Zyglavis' expression turned serious and my chest tightened with sudden anxiety. Uh oh, what did I do now?

"Uh…" I drew a blank. "Notify you of…?" Three and a half seconds after Zyglavis' statement, I glanced nervously to the side and at one of the newly repaired posters. Zyglavis let out an exasperated sigh, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I have yet to hear about this trip of yours," he answered for me. I blinked and let out a long "oh" as I remembered.

"Aha, well I'm taking this weekend trip in two weeks with the planetarium," I explained, grinning sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, but between what's happening in the world and the whole 'the Dark One is coming after me' bit, I guess I forgot." And that was true; I was required to go to a stargazing event the week after next. It was a joint effort between the planetarium and another one in Nara prefecture, and it will be held at a place known for its clear night skies, dubbed the "Milky Way Village." It was a beautiful place that reminded me of my childhood.

"So you will be attending as well?" Zyglavis asked, interrupting my nostalgic moment. I shrugged.

"I have to since they're lumping it in with our yearly employee retreat. Everyone has to attend, whether they are the organizers or guides like me." The god listened carefully, shifting his weight as he looked over me mildly. Staring back at him, I realized that he might not allow me to attend because of his own work. But I couldn't just, you know… _Not_ do my work. Well, better to ask than not ask at all.

"Um, would it be okay if I go?" I asked, shyly tapping the tips of my index fingers together as I waited for an answer. Zyglavis let out a resigned sigh.

"I do not intend to keep you from your obligations to your work," Zyglavis replied.

I waited.

"That being said," the god continued, "I will have to accompany you." Now it was my turn to sigh; I figured that he would insist on coming with me since he is my guardian. Besides, it was hard going anywhere without feeling paranoid that some of the Dark One's underlings will jump out and grab me, so I guess it was good that I had someone watching my back. I shrugged, raising my hands to either side of my head.

"I can't keep you from your obligations either," I responded before letting my shoulders fall slack again. "But I'll have to put in an application for you." Zyglavis nods.

"Good. Please do so immediately," the god urged.

"Wait, why?" I asked, frowning. "Can't I just do it before we leave work?" Zyglavis smiled pleasantly, to my surprise.

"Chiaki Ono, your brain seems to have a knack for forgetting even very important things," the god explained. "The safest strategy is to have you act immediately after receiving instructions. A monkey can do this, so I hope you are able to as well." I sighed, unsurprised by the snide comment thrown at the end.

"Well, at least let me get lunch." I chose to ignore the insult and check my phone. It was two minutes past the time I should have been back at the desk. "Oh no! I'm late!"

"Case in point," Zyglavis commented idly. I shot him a glare.

"Shut up," I huffed grumpily, "this is all your fault." With that, I stormed back into the planetarium with an amused god in tow.

§§§

"Stop cheating, Chiaki! It's not nice."

"But I'm not!"

Ichthys, Teo, Dui, Zyglavis and I sat in the common room around a coffee table one afternoon later. Zyglavis was catching up on the work he missed that day while he accompanied me to the planetarium. Teo and Dui looked on as I tried to convince Ichthys that I was not cheating in our chess game.

"Yeah huh," Ichthys shot back in a singsong manner, folding his arms. "Cheater, cheater, pumpkin-eater!"

"I heard pumpkin pie tastes good," Dui commented quietly. "Though, I think I like cherry pie better."

"Yeah, that cherry pie you made was _really_ good," Teo chimed in. I smiled at the two.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, grinning. Ichthys was still grumpy.

"You're still a cheater though," he huffed, pointing his nose into the air. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"We go over this every time, Ichthys. I just look at the possible outcomes of every move and choose the best one," I explained, gesturing to the chessboard.

"Well, that's what you did best," Dui reminded us softly. Oh, he must be referring to my past life again. He meant well, but being constantly compared to the Goddess of Fate made me feel underappreciated as Chiaki. I pursed my lips, choosing to ignore that statement as I looked over the board. I brightened.

"Checkmate." I pushed my rook forward and Ichthys let out a loud groan.

"This is so unfair," he complained, bringing a wrist to his forehead. "I'm never playing you again." Zyglavis calmly peered over the list of names at the despairing god.

"If you are done, Ichthys, you can return to work," he suggested. Ichthys immediately straightened his posture and put a huge grin on his face.

"Nonsense! I'll play one more game," he said as he hastily reset the board. Teo pouted, folding his arms now.

"Hey, it was supposed to be _my_ turn!" The blonde god whined. Ichthys grinned wickedly at his friend.

" _I_ actually want to play the game, Teo," he said before snickering. _"You_ just want in because this is the only way you'll get to 'play' with Chiaki."

"Says the guy who said that she has to go to bed with him if he won!" Teo snapped back indignantly. I heard Zyglavis sigh softly in his chair set slightly away from our circle. He must be really annoyed right now, I thought with a smirk. Meanwhile, the two bickering gods looked to me intensely.

"Goldie! Whom would you rather be with?" Teo piped up, flashing me a princely smile. Ichthys winked mischievously and cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. I sighed; why does everything have to be a competition to win me over?

"Dui," I answered, pointing to the quiet god sitting off to the side. He looked up, confused.

"Who, me?" Dui asked, pointing to himself.

"C'mon, he wasn't even an option!" Teo exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air before pretending to sulk on his side of the couch. On the other side, Ichthys snorted.

"Well, if you want Dui to pick _your_ cherry-

" _Ichthys,"_ I exclaimed, my cheeks blushing hotly as Teo and Ichthys snickered to themselves. Seeing the look on my face, Ichthys held up his hands, feigning innocence.

"Hey, he likes cherries," he said, shrugging.

While I do admit I have wondered what it would be like to kiss one of the gods (you try living in a house with twelve, hot men and not be tempted), I honestly didn't feel that way towards Dui and vice versa. We were just buddies.

"Great, now I can't look at Chiaki without feeling awkward," Dui mumbled, turning away. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, if he doesn't want your cherry, can I have it?" Teo asked, putting his suave, princely smile back on again. Ichthys frowned before butting in front of him.

"Well, I have dibs on her cherry-

"Guys, can we _please_ stop talking about my cherry?" I interjected, feeling overwhelmed and exasperated. "And I'm not that type of girl!" The two gods went silent, staring at me as though they have never seen me before in their lives.

"Then…" Teo began, "What type of girl are you?"

What kind of girl was I? I could spend a long time thinking about that…

"I dunno," I shrugged. The gods looked at each other.

"Well, want to find out-?"

"If none of you have anything more substantial to contribute to this conversation," Zyglavis spoke up, his eyes still on the list, "then I urge you to go back to work." The three gods sat there, blinking at him. Zyglavis glanced up, narrowing his eyes.

And that's all he had to do; the other three, realizing they could no longer postpone the inevitable work they had to do, let out sighs and various mutters of "Fine," and "Okay." They trailed out of the room and I watched them go. I glanced back to Zyglavis; it was pretty scary how he could do that. It was also, admittedly, pretty cool – even if he acted like he had something up his rear end.

It took me a second to realize that Zyglavis was looking back at me.

"Do you require something of me, Chiaki Ono?" He asked irritably, furrowing his brow. I blinked and looked away immediately.

"No," I answered, my eyes downcast. My gaze fell onto the chessboard and my mind began to backtrack through the moves Ichthys and I played. Then, quietly, I reset the board and began to play against myself.

"What are you doing?" I heard Zyglavis ask sharply. I didn't even look at him – white knight to C4. I moved the respective piece to its place.

"I'm playing against myself," I answered, my mind absorbed on the next move. However, I could still feel his grey eyes slowly freeze me over.

"What is the point of playing against yourself?" He continued to ask. I let out a huff and unintentionally gave him an annoyed look.

"Do you see anyone else who will play against me?" I said, gesturing to the otherwise empty common room. Zyglavis stared at me coolly.

"Set the board."

I blinked in surprise and Zyglavis furrowed his brows, clearly irritated.

"I don't have all day, Chiaki Ono," he snapped and I quickly reset the board. Zyglavis was going to play against me? I didn't even think he'd take the time to even learn how to play any sort of game. I immediately imagined his play style: if he played anything like how he punished people, he would be aggressive and immediately go after the important pieces and wipe them out – which I could use to my advantage.

"White or black?" I asked him.

"Black," he answered. I blinked – odd choice. I thought he would want to choose white because they went first… Zyglavis paid no mind to my hesitation. Well, if he wants to play black, fine. I can make it work.

"Alright then," I said, nodding and turning the board towards him.

I quickly found out that Zyglavis wasn't as ruthless as I thought he'd be. He fell for none of my obvious traps, and paid attention to every single piece on the board. He took his time to think his moves over, and, for the first time in a while, I began to feel nervous. I didn't think he'd be so careful, and, if I make a wrong move, he may actually win the game. Many turns passed as we made advances towards the other, attempting to break through, only to find that the other was just as stubborn.

It made me wonder if Zyglavis' own stubbornness outside the game was just as carefully thought out. For the briefest moment, I considered the possibility that maybe Zyglavis knew _exactly_ the consequences and aftermaths of each punishment he doled out, and that he carefully planned each one.

"It seems we're at an impasse," Zyglavis finally said, sitting back in his chair. I looked over the board, trying out every single move and realized that what the god said was true. I sighed.

"That's a stalemate," I agreed, running a hand through my hair. "I can't believe it…" Zyglavis raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What can you not believe, Chiaki Ono?" He asked me. I let out a laugh, releasing some of the tension building inside me throughout the entire game.

"I've never had a stalemate before – only when I'm playing against myself" I answered, marveling at the board. I smiled at him; I was genuinely impressed. "I didn't think you'd play _that_ well." Zyglavis, instead of being offended, snorted derisively.

"I learned from the best," he answered humbly before smirking at me. "You would do well not to assume you know everything about a given person, Chiaki Ono – much less, a god." I sighed; again, he was right. Still, I found his careful, calculated approach to the game surprising.

Maybe I was just as stubborn and close-minded to Zyglavis as he appeared to me.

"So," I found myself asking, "you said you learned from the best? Did someone teach you?" Zyglavis gazed back at me with that same, cool expression. However, his lips quirked into a rare, wry smile.

"In a way, yes," he answered vaguely. Before I could ask who, Scorpio entered the common room.

"Zig, there was another attack in Europe," he reported urgently. Zyglavis glanced back at me and I could swear I saw him wink at me.

"I will be back, Chiaki Ono," he told me, rising to his feet. "Feel free to play against yourself as many times as it takes for you to figure it out."

An hour passed, and I sat staring at the board before me. I was stuck in a stalemate against myself when it dawned on me.

"He can't mean me, right?"


	9. Light and Dark

**LIGHT AND DARK**

* * *

Huehaudt told me that the dreams I've been having were fragments of my memory as Moirai. Most of them were devoured when Moirai jumped into the chasm, and the little that was saved was hazy at best. The most apt way to describe the sensation is like being underwater and watching what was happening to Moirai above the surface. I could feel what she was feeling at that moment, and I can hear what she heard, but I couldn't see clearly what she saw. There will be moments when the current shifts and I can make out a face or two, but only for a brief second.

This particular dream was no different. I first heard a faraway storm rumble, its soft sound echoing through the chambers of some room. Then came the anxiety – the kind that gnawed at your stomach slowly as you waited for it to eat you alive. Then Moirai opened her eyes.

I was in a large, cavernous room with high-vaulted stone ceilings and thick, strong pillars covered in ivy. It was a temple of some sorts that have since fallen to disrepair. An ache in my heart told me that humans have abandoned it when they lost faith in the gods. If only life could proceed without chaos, perhaps things would have been drastically different; however, that was not the course Fate will take.

It took me some time to realize that I had been watching a battle play out in the Reflecting Pool before me. Two armies clashed, each screaming hateful things at one another as they stumbled over the bodies of their comrades. It hurt me deep inside to watch and not interfere, but I couldn't look away either. It was only until I heard a voice behind me when I finally tore my eyes from the water's surface. However, I felt no surprise.

"Why do you remain, Lady Moirai?" It was the voice of a man – no, a god. His question echoed in the large chamber of the temple. My eyes rested on the god; he was tall, and I could see that he had long, dark hair and was dressed in black. However, I could not make out his face. There was something about his voice and his presence that was familiar to me, but there was also an incredible pain that made it difficult for me to identify who he was. Whoever he was, he was suffering. I felt my lips curl into what was hopefully an encouraging smile.

"It is my place to stay on Earth, my dear friend," I answered him gently, my skin glowing softly with divine light. However, I could not ignore the anxiety within me as I looked over him. "You, however, are destined to return to the Heavens." There was a small pause as I waited patiently for his response. I knew what he would say, but it was best I let him speak for himself – just for a moment.

"I cannot," he said, bowing his head. "Not with an easy conscience. Not while the others despise me for what I've done and not while mankind suffers from my mistakes." He took a breath to continue, but he stopped short when I raised a hand. Slowly stepping forth, I returned my hand to the grasp of my other and smiled at my friend.

"You are not to blame for the natural order of the universe," I calmly interjected. "There are universal truths that are greater than all of us – even the King." It was a bold thing to say that something was out of even the King's control, but I knew it to be true. However, I could feel my friend's disbelief and confusion.

"Forgive me for saying this Lady Moirai, but I do not understand," he said quietly. "How can the world be so inherently cruel? Earth was not always like as it is now..." I nodded in agreement.

"It was not – you are correct about that. However, the world is never inherently cruel, or at least not completely." I paused, thinking how to best explain what I meant. I snapped my fingers, summoning a perfect, stone sphere into my hand. I held it with my fingertips and brought my other hand close to it. The divine light from my skin lit parts of the sphere, creating a mix of light and dark. I smiled at him as he watched, saying,

"Remember that light always casts a shadow, and we would not know what a shadow is if there is no light. One cannot exist without the other, and the best we can do is to maintain balance between both."

For a brief moment of clarity, I saw a familiar pair of steely grey eyes.

However, Moirai turned away just then to look out the temple. The storm was quickly worsening, the winds whipping through the trees and the thunder booming. Lightning crackled across the sky and dark clouds churned about menacingly. I slowly closed my eyes as dread filled me.

The Dark King had arrived.

§§§

My eyes shot open and I realized that my heart was racing. It took a few seconds for me to calm down again, and when I did, I sat up in bed, rubbing my temples. I began to recollect my present memories; I was in the cabin at the Milky Way Village now on the stargazing trip and I got off the train before I took a nap. Got it. On the other side of the room, Zyglavis watched something outside the window. He didn't seem to hear me awaken, for he didn't turn around or react at all; his hands were clasped behind his back, his posture straight as usual. However, it seemed he did realize I woke up after all for he asked,

"How is your head now, Chiaki Ono?" He did not turn around, but by this time I was used to his callous nature, so it really didn't matter to me anymore that he didn't look at me while he talked.

"Much better," I answered him. The god continued to look out the window, almost wistfully. Suddenly, I felt a bit guilty; I'm sure that he may have wanted to explore the place a bit, but he had to stay behind while I napped. I pulled back the sheets, hopped out of bed, and began tucking them neatly.

"Hey Zyglavis," I said as I straightened the pillows (to Zyglavis' satisfaction). "Thanks for waiting around for me – you didn't have to do that." The god let out a soft "Pfft," sound of amusement.

"I cannot shirk my responsibility as your guardian," he answered simply. Zyglavis finally turned to look at me, his face passive, though by now I can tell that his eyes were smiling – grant it, it was a derogatory smile.

"Besides," he continued, looking me over. "Any decent sentient would surely have taken pity upon you, the way you looked and sounded on the train." I could feel my face turn pink from embarrassment, but there was truth to what the god said. I have _terrible_ motion sickness, hence why I walk whenever possible. However, I could not avoid the train ride to the Milky Way Village. Worse, Hiyori thought she would do me a favor and swap seats with Zyglavis so he could sit with me. So, for the three hours we rode that train, I was trying so desperately not to vomit on the god who already had such a low opinion of me. Thanks a lot, Hiyori.

So, understandably, all I wanted to do as soon as we reached the village was to lie down, and that's what I did. Zyglavis, of course, stayed behind with me. That's when I passed out on this bed and had that dream…

"Is something the matter, Chiaki Ono?" Zyglavis asked. I blinked and realized that he had walked over and was watching my face with cool, grey eyes. I rubbed my own eyes and gave him what was hopefully a reassuring smile.

"Just a dream," I answered, shrugging. "Or more of a scary memory." Zyglavis nods. I straightened out my t-shirt and smoothed my hair, looking out the window.

"Do you mind if we go outside? It's really nice." I asked aloud, glancing back to the god. I saw him raise his eyebrows just a fraction of a centimeter.

"We?" He asked. I blinked, realizing that I had said 'we' by accident. I ended up shrugging it off. "I mean, I'm guessing that you'd be coming along, no matter what. Might as well say 'we,' right?" I said. Zyglavis only nodded in response.

"Let us go outside then," he replied.

And outside we went. We walked about the park surrounding the Milky Way Village, bickering about insignificant things like whether to shower in the morning or at night and if a tree makes a sound if it fell in the woods with no one around. We talked about how come Zyglavis rarely ever used his powers in public, to which he explained that a.) It would be irresponsible of him as a god, b.) It would attract too much attention, and c.) It consumed his energy. We argued about how to properly run the planetarium back at home and, surprisingly, Zyglavis scolded (his way of encouraging) me for not pursuing my dream of being an astronomer. There was a lot of eye rolling and huffing on my end, but as we walked down towards the river side-by-side, I realized that I was actually enjoying myself. I don't know if that meant we were warming up to each other finally or that I have become so numb to Zyglavis' coldness, but either way, it was nice. I just hoped that maybe Zyglavis was enjoying himself, too.

"Do you make a habit of staring, Chiaki Ono?" He scolded, furrowing his brow in irritation. I blinked – I guess I was staring without meaning to. However, it wasn't like this was the first time he complained about me looking at him. Just to humor myself, I said dramatically,

"Yes, I can't take my eyes off of you, you _handsome_ god." Zyglavis suddenly frowned and leaned slightly away from me. I couldn't help but burst out in giggles at his reaction.

"It's called a 'joke,' Zyglavis," I laughed. The god raised a brow at me before he turned away and shook his head slightly. However, I could have sworn he smiled.

"You tread dangerous waters, Chiaki Ono," he said loftily. "It is never wise to play jokes on a god." I let out another laugh.

"And what? Are you going to make a heavy book fall on my toe?" I retorted. Zyglavis glanced at me, turning his head just slightly with a smirk.

"Do not tempt me."

I was about to taunt the god some more when I heard a child crying. My head snapped around, looking for the source of the sound, when I saw two boys by the river's edge. One looked about four and the other seven or so; the four year-old was sitting on a rock with what looked like a scabbed knee and crying while the other boy was washing the knee with water from the river. Instinctively, my feet picked up into a jog towards them.

But in a blink of an eye, Zyglavis was there beside them and I skidded to a stop. I was absolutely dumbfounded by the surprising speed he got there and even more so when the god knelt down beside the four-year old and began talking to him in a gentle tone that I would have never imagined him speaking in. But there he was, talking softly to and smiling at the boys. _Smiling._

"Hey buddy, what happened here?" Zyglavis gestured to the four year-old's knee. The little boy sniffed, calming down so that he could hear Zyglavis speak. I was absolutely amazed.

"We were jumping on these river rocks, mister, and my brother fell on his knee," the seven year-old piped up. Zyglavis nods to him before leaning over to look at the younger brother's knee.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. The little boy nodded and the god gave him a comforting smile.

"Here, I have a magic trick that will make the hurt go away," he said before lifting a hand. The boys stared at the god in wonder as he snapped with a, "Chi chi, pwi pwi!" The redness on the boy's knee was gone, and the skin had healed over.

"Ta-da," Zyglavis sang softly and the boys began to grin and laugh. Meanwhile, I was absolutely shocked and… Very, very impressed. I continued to watch with a strange feeling in my chest as Zyglavis got to his feet again, asking the older brother, "Where are your parents?" The boy pointed up the riverbank towards some trees.

"There!" He exclaimed. Zyglavis smiled at him.

"Can you take your brother to them?" The god asked and the little boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir!" He answered before taking his little brother and shouldering him onto his back. The little boy clung to his brother, arms around his neck and grinning up at Zyglavis.

"Thanks Grandpa!" He quipped before the two hustled up and away. Zyglavis stopped for a second when he was called a 'grandpa,' but he let it go and waved them goodbye, not turning around until he saw them safely reach the top of the bank. When he did turn to face me, he noticed the look on my face.

"You look surprised," he observed calmly, his expression once again stoic. I threw my hands in the air and waved towards where the boys were. Zyglavis frowned.

"I know you can speak, Chiaki Ono. Please use your words."

"What was _that?"_ I managed to blurt out. Zyglavis' brow creased slightly.

"What was what, Chiaki Ono?"

" _All of that!_ What you did for those boys was super nice!" I exclaimed. Zyglavis looked at me for a moment, his bow still furrowed.

"And you find this surprising?" He asked. I stumbled over my words just then. Admitting that I was surprised to see him act nicely would imply that he was downright mean all the time – which was true, but I wasn't sure if I would make Zyglavis mad if I said that. However, at two-and-a-half seconds I decided that telling the truth would be better than him scolding me for not answering him in a timely manner.

"Well… Yes. It is surprising to me," I began before justifying my answer. "Normally, you are really stiff and never smile and most of all, only punish people. I actually thought you couldn't do anything else besides that. I was half-expecting you to punish them if not ignore them entirely." As I talked, Zyglavis raised his brows, seeming more intrigued than angry. He shrugged slightly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I did what anyone else would do," he answered humbly before looking up with a thoughtful hum. "However, now that you mention it, those boys should have never wandered so far away from their parents. They are in need of discipline." He then raised his hand with his fingers poised to snap.

"No! How could you even-?!" Zyglavis lowered his hand when I cried out, flailing my arms in an attempt to stop him when I realized he was smirking. I stared at him.

"I believe it is called a 'joke,' Chiaki Ono?" He teased, his lips curling into an admittedly attractive half-smile. My moment of butterflies in my stomach ended in a second and it was my turn to frown.

"Bu-but you sounded so serious!" I stammered, "And your face was so deadpan!" Zyglavis let out an amused "Pfft" as he walked across the bridge.

"And you fell for it," Zyglavis mused. "Even a goldfish would not be as gullible." I quickly followed after the god, tripping over my feet and words.

"H-hey! It's totally believable!"

"So you believe I am a monster?" He asked, turning to look at me. I stopped.

"No, just… Just…"

"I feel wounded. How could you think such things, Chiaki Ono?" The god began, sounding rather somber. "After protecting you all this time?" I immediately began to feel the guilt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I said quickly, "I just… Look, I'm sorry-

I ate my words as soon as Zyglavis turned back around and let out a rare chuckle. He tricked me again! I thought I legitimately hurt his feelings and I felt so bad and now even worse that he made me feel that way for no reason. I let out an exasperated huff and stomped ahead of him, muttering, "Remind me to never joke with you again."

I pretended to be grumpy, but in reality, I'm starting to think Zyglavis is pretty okay.

§§§

Later that night, all of the guests and guides were gathered on a tall, grassy hill to watch the stars. I sat some ways away from the main group with my collapsible telescope, hardly paying attention to what was going on. Someone was talking, but, to be honest, this nebula interested me more than what he was saying. It was a new one to my star chart, and I wanted to plot it in and watch it. I was so absorbed that I hardly noticed someone approaching.

"The director said that they are cleaning up dinner in ten minutes," a familiar voice spoke. I didn't bother to look at Zyglavis as I answered, "I'm busy." There was a plaintive sigh and the rustle of grass as the god sat down beside me.

"Humans require on average 2,000 calories every day in order to function at full capacity," Zyglavis lectured. "You should eat, Chiaki Ono." I still didn't budge. I could go without dinner every once in a while – I've done it before.

"I'll be fine," I told him dismissively, finally removing my eye from the telescope to write some notes down. Zyglavis watched me for a few seconds.

"I had a feeling you would be so careless about your health," he said stiffly. I let out a sigh, just about fed up with Zyglavis' nagging.

"I said I'm – what?" I had turned to look at the god when I realized that he was holding out a bowl of rice and curry towards me. I blinked in surprise, words caught in my throat. Zyglavis stared at me flatly.

"It is food," he answered.

"Well, I know _that,"_ I snapped back before catching myself. I looked away, feeling a bit ashamed of myself. Zyglavis had done something nice for me and I was rude.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly. "Thank you for the food." Zyglavis only nods before setting the bowl beside me on the grass. We sat in silence for a bit, looking up at the vast array of stars. Before I knew it, my eyes were lost in them again. They were all so familiar to me, and it was so nice to see them again.

"There are so many stars," I thought aloud, propping myself back on my hands and wiggling my feet so that the toes of my sneakers tapped against each other lightly again and again. "You'd never see anything like this in Tokyo."

"Long ago, it was possible to see this many stars from anywhere on Earth," Zyglavis commented quietly. I blinked; I was somewhat surprised he didn't scold me for saying something so silly, or even saying anything at all. I looked to the god and saw that he was looking up at the stars as well. However, his face was a different kind of calm – not a carefully composed expressionless face, but one of a man who was in love with the world. There was something so gentle and sentimental about it that it made my heart stop. Seeing him like this, with his clear, grey eyes, was charming, in a way… I mean, what?

"Um… About what you just said," I began, pushing that thought of Zyglavis aside, "have you been to Earth before, Zyglavis?" Wow, that sounded really awkward – nice going, Chiaki. But, why should I even care what he thought about me? Worse, Zyglavis' expression darkens when he hears my question, and I quickly attempted to take back what I said.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's none of my business, right?" I watched Zyglavis' expression change with a resigned sigh. His brow furrowed and almost looked… Guilty?

"No…" The god finally said. "It would probably be best to tell you, Chiaki Ono." I blinked in surprise, not expecting Zyglavis to open up so easily. I watched him watch the stars with his grey eyes focused on the night sky above us, unsure what secret Zyglavis was about to tell.

"Millennia ago," he began, "gods and humans lived together on Earth."

"Together?"

"Yes," Zyglavis answered, nodding. "The gods did not always reside in the heavens as they do now." His expression softens and his lips smile slightly as he continued to speak. "Gods and humans lived in peace, sharing the Earth. However…"

Zyglavis' eyes dropped to the ground and the stars cast dark shadows across his face. "The humans were pure at first, but over time, greed began to take root in their hearts. They began to put themselves before others and began arming themselves with weapons in order to secure positions of power. And eventually…" The god paused for a moment, as though he were trying to force something painful. "They began to fight."

I listened to him quietly and watched his face carefully as he continued. "The gods tried to intervene, but the humans refused to listen. As cultures developed, fighting worsened all over the Earth." I frowned a bit at this.

"Do you think cultures are bad?" I accidentally interrupted. I bit back my lip, feeling ashamed, but Zyglavis did not seem to mind. Instead of scolding me, he answered,

"Culture itself is not bad. However, while culture brought some people together, it also differentiated them from others. Somehow, it became important for humans to be 'right,' and they fought to dominate rather than bridge those differences." He shook his head slightly, still looking at the ground with his cool, grey eyes. "In one very large kingdom, two immensely powerful and aggressive factions began fighting each other on an, at the time, unprecedented scale."

"I… Tried punishing the leaders responsible," Zyglavis went on, narrowing his eyes slightly. "But another person would always appear to start more conflict. The fighting was constant. In the end, I resorted to punishing entire villages with plagues, volcanic eruptions, and other disasters." The shadows on the god's face seemed to grow even darker.

"I was determined to turn the humans away from fighting. I pushed myself to the limit by continuously punishing humans in order to warn and convince them to think better of what they were doing." As he said this, my whole view on punishment changed – what I thought was mindless cruelty was actually thought out and, by the look on Zyglavis' face, not enjoyable. Suddenly, I felt sorry for the god.

"And then what?" I found myself asking. Zyglavis glanced to me briefly before sighing quietly.

"After being punished with every possible calamity and disaster, the humans finally realized their own mistake and vowed to stop fighting." He said. "Temples and holy places were built all over the world as symbols of their promise to the gods." Something about what he said rang a bell in my mind; I'm pretty sure something like that or another was brought up in history class.

"That was when pantheons were formed, right?" I wondered aloud. "Temples, shrines, and the like were built to appease the gods – or at least that's what I learned." I said sheepishly, still tapping my toes together. Zyglavis looked to me again, raising his brows slightly. He smiled a tiny bit.

"You are a very learned human, Chiaki Ono," he remarked, and something warm bloomed in my chest. However, that faded when Zyglavis looked away again, grey eyes downcast. "Most modern humans have forgotten about the gods… They'd probably say wishing to the gods of the stars could never remedy their ailments. But at least in antiquity, we gods were much closer to humans that we are today." The god grew quiet then, most likely remembering the ancient times. He looked so… Sad.

"So," I began, breaking the silence, "was there peace on Earth after that?" Zyglavis remained quiet for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"People came to me every day, begging me to stop punishing humans," he said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to listen. "I believed that those people were worthy of my trust, and they regretted the evil they had done." He shook his head again, this time with a bitter expression on his face.

"I believed they would keep the promises they made. I stopped judging and punishing humans, despite the disapproval of most gods in the Heavens." Zyglavis closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were steely and cold.

"However, no sooner had those promises been made, an even larger war began," he almost spat in disgust – with humans, I'm sure but I also felt it was with himself as well. Watching him made something hurt inside. "And, although they do feel remorse, humans have continued to repeat that same cycle to this day."

We sat in silence for another while longer, him looking at the ground and me looking at him. The way the god was quiet made me afraid to disturb his thoughts, but finally, I said

"Thank you for telling me all this, Zyglavis. I understand you better now." I gave him my best, sympathetic smile. However, Zyglavis continued to stare before him, his expression hardening.

"That is not all," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised. The shadows over the god's face seemed darker than ever now.

"The Dark One appeared after absorbing the evil that lived in human hearts," he continued on. "The King of the Heavens fought the Dark One of the Under Realm on countless occasions. But even if his dark power is sealed away, so long as there is evil in the hearts of humans, the king of the Under Realm can never be truly destroyed."

"So, because there will always be negative human energy to fuel him, the Dark One can always be resurrected?" I found myself asking him. Zyglavis nods once. As terrifying as the thought was, I was somehow not surprised. For some reason, I believed that there will always be evil as long as humans exist and something at the back of my head reminded me that was natural…

"My own foolishness is to blame. I believed the humans and stopped punishing them," Zyglavis' bitter voice cut through my thoughts. "That's why this negative cycle continues today. Had I punished all of the evil until there wasn't any left, the world wouldn't be like it is today." Zyglavis then looks up at the starry sky with such sad eyes that I thought he might actually start crying. To my own surprise, I almost reached out for his hand to comfort him, but I fought the urge back. Instead, I watched him with an ache growing in my chest as he continued on sadly,

"And now… Because of my foolishness… The Dark King is going to be born into this world again. It's almost as if I created the Dark King myself…"

 _No_ … A voice inside my heart wanted to shout at the god, tell him he's wrong. It wasn't his fault for something that was natural. Suddenly, I was reminded of a very vague memory.

"I don't think it is your fault that there is evil in the world, Zyglavis," I said aloud. "It's only natural, I think." I furrowed my brow, digging deeper into my memory when I finally remembered a handful of wise words Moirai said in my past life.

"… Light always casts a shadow," I continued, struggling to find the words again. "And we would never know what a shadow is if there is no light. One-

"One cannot exist without the other, and the best we can do is to maintain balance between both," the god finished for me. It was in that moment when I realized that the friend in my dream earlier today was Zyglavis.

Zyglavis…

The thought that, millennia later, Zyglavis still felt the same regret and shame when we spoke then saddened me so much that I knew I would start crying if I weren't careful. Before I could find the proper words to comfort the god, Zyglavis gave me one, long look before saying,

"It is true, what Moirai said. Humans are born with the potential to do both good and evil." He looked away from me and I could almost feel the quiet pain that was inside him. "I understand that now. However, I learned too late how to maintain the balance between good and evil." He clenched his fists.

"It is _so_ easy for all but the most disciplined of humans to wander form the path of righteousness. Evil is seductive and easy, and very tempting to humans." He said angrily, mostly to himself. Sadly, I couldn't argue with him; even I made excuses to take the easy way out of things all the time without really thinking about it. I watched the god, realizing that Zyglavis was hard on humans who sin because he regrets for what happened in the past, and is trying to make up for it by keeping them from going further down the path of evil…

That's probably why he punishes people again, and again, and again – as many times as it takes to get them back on the right path in life. All those days I've listened to him snap endlessly with such a composed demeanor and all this time I thought it was all so mindless. It wasn't. It never was all along.

"I naively underestimated evil's appeal," he said softly. "I was never as thorough as I should have been. As a result, I have failed to maintain that balance. Humanity was almost annihilated, the Dark King born, the Heavens divided, Moirai killed. And now it's threatening to repeat itself again..." The god paused and finally turned his head to rest his sad grey eyes on me. I stared back in silence, unsure what to say anymore.

"You should eat," Zyglavis said suddenly. He gestured to the now cold bowl of rice and curry beside me, smiling wryly.

"O-oh, right…" I picked up the bowl beside me and began to spoon food into my mouth, not particularly caring for the taste. Only then I realized how much time has passed – everyone else had already returned to their cabins, leaving us two sitting on the grassy hill alone. It seemed that Zyglavis noticed too, for he suggested quietly, "Shall we go?"

Something in my heart wanted to say no so that I could spend a little longer with Zyglavis because… Because I really wanted to. Did I want to try and cheer him up? Yes, but that wasn't the only reason…

"… Okay," I said, in spite of myself. It was the responsible thing to do, after all. Zyglavis nods and we both rose to our feet, Zyglavis helping me with my telescope since my hands were full with the bowl. Together, we walked back to the cabin with the god leading. I never paid much attention to how he walked since he always followed me or walked alongside me like today, but looking at him from behind, I realized that despite his perfect posture, he looked so lonely walking in the dark.

I now understand why he acts the way he does, and I couldn't help but be in awe and in anguish of how calmly he takes it all – all the punishments, all the ridicule, all the regrets. He puts up a façade to hide how he actually feels.

I really wish he didn't have to. There has to be some way some way for him to reconcile with what has happened, some way for him to trust humanity again, some way to bring balance into his own life. Whatever it is, I was determined to help Zyglavis find that way.

Somehow.


	10. The Dark King

**THE DARK KING**

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I chalked it up to the fact that I couldn't see the stars and I didn't want to wake Hiyori by opening the curtains; but in all honesty, as much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Zyglavis.

Zyglavis…

I turned over in my bed, pulling the covers over my shoulders and hugging them tight to my chest – but that did nothing to stifle the emotions in my heart. I couldn't get him out of my mind, and various memories of today kept popping up in my mind's eye. It was so nice to see him smile, to see him laugh, and I finally admitted to myself that I liked Zyglavis when he was like that. I wanted Zyglavis to be like that more. He seemed much happier, more carefree…

Part of me wished that it would be morning already so I could see Zyglavis again and make sure he was okay. Something happened today: I saw how Zyglavis could be kind, could be funny, could be charming. I saw how strong, how selfless, how thoughtful and how compassionate he could be. And seeing that he never was the irrationally cold being I thought he was made me all the more determined to prove to him that caring for humanity is worthwhile. I shook my head, burying my nose into my pillow; but _how_ am I supposed to make right thousands and thousands of years of bitterness?

Wait, what was that?

I turned over to my other side, feeling as though I were being watched. At first, I saw nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone there. However, the longer I looked I began to notice a tall, dark figure in the corner of the room. I blinked, rubbing my eyes. It was still there when I opened them again, standing still with only long strands of shadowy hair waving slightly as though there were a wind.

To be truthful, I didn't feel scared initially – there was something oddly calming about this dark figure. However, the longer I thought about the night the Dark One's minions attacked me, the more frightened I became. What if this figure was one of them? What if it was lulling me to sleep with its dark powers?

I had to tell Zyglavis, even if this was all just my imagination. It was better safe than sorry, right? I pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed as quietly as I could. However, as I made my way to the door, I tripped over the duffel bag I threw aside and collided into the nightstand with a loud "Ow!" I really should listen to Zyglavis more about keeping things neat…

"Mm? What are you doing, Chiaki?" Hiyori murmured as she stirred awake.

"Just going to the bathroom," I lied. For a moment, though, I hesitated. Did I really want to leave Hiyori alone with the shadow man?

… Leon, you said the gods were going to protect my family and friends from the Dark One. Don't let me down now. I slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind me with one last worried glance. She should be fine – she _better_ be fine.

I walked down the dark hallway towards where I thought Zyglavis was staying. After making a few wrong turns, I wandered into the common room. The lights were still on and the lamps cast gentle, amber glows that warmed the room and reflected off the polished, oak surfaces of the antique furniture. A lovely vase of flowers gave off a calming scent that eased my nerves. Rows of framed portraits lined the walls, filled with past visitors to the Milky Way Village, all smiling. I found myself smiling back. I know Hiyori and I were somewhere on this wall from our trip last year – it wouldn't hurt to look for a few minutes, right?

As I searched, my eyes rested on a family portrait of three. But as soon as I smiled, thinking about how happy they looked, I realized that their faces were all too familiar…

"Oh no…" It was the CEO of the telescope company that Zyglavis had punished along with his wife and son. Suddenly, the reason why the boy was so upset two weeks ago was clear to me. His family must have come to the Milky Way Village at least once before, and by the looks of this picture, they must have really enjoyed their time. They must have sat together walked through the park and together sat on that grassy hill to watch the stars…

Those must have been good times for the boy, back when his family were together not in the streets and had the time and room in their hearts to marvel the cosmos. When he saw all those posters back at the planetarium and the pamphlet I offered him, it must have reminded him of these times and how, one day, they vanished. It must have reminded him how his family used to be together and happy. He must have no idea why his house burned down, why his father became a drunk, his mother and him hopeless and impoverished. And the only way he could deal with his confused pain was by grabbing the closest things he could get of those happier times – reminders reduced to mere sheets of paper…

It took me a second to realize that I was crying. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but I couldn't hold back the hurt in my heart. I'm so sorry that all this had to happen. Were I still Moirai, I _promise_ I would have done something. I would have found a way…

But I'm just me, and all I can do is know that you suffer.

"Chiaki-

I turned around, surprised that someone else was in the room. My eyes met Zyglavis'.

"… Ono?" The god seemed just as surprised as I was. We stood silently for what felt like a very long while, staring at each other. Finally, Zyglavis furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Are you crying, Chiaki Ono?" He asked me hesitantly. I blinked, realizing that I must have looked really stupid with my watery eyes and red nose. I rubbed them quickly.

"Oh no," I answered him hastily, trying to laugh it off. However, seeing Zyglavis and thinking about the boy only made things worse, for I started to cry even more. _Damn it, Chiaki!_

"I-I'm not crying!" I nearly bawled out before checking myself – I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Letting out a weak laugh, I wiped at my eyes again. "Alright, I am crying. I'm sorry, I'll stop." As bravely as I could, I looked up to meet Zyglavis' gaze, giving him the best smile I could. The god still looked rather confused, but, as his eyes shifted to look at the family portrait behind me, I saw realization hit him. Slowly, he walked over and unexpectedly stops just inches from me. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with surprise.

"You are crying for someone else's sake?" He asked, his expression softening. It was the same gentle, beautiful expression I saw earlier tonight when he looked up at the stars. My heart raced.

"I-I guess," I answered stupidly. Zyglavis let out an amused "Pfft," but his smile was kind and genuine. Then, without warning, he gently cupped my cheek with a warm hand and used a thumb to wipe away a tear. I didn't know how to react other than saying his name.

"Zyglavis?"

Zyglavis smiled.

"You can cry whenever you want to cry, Chiaki," the god said softly as his hand left my cheek to brush back my hair and tuck it behind my ear. I was so lost in emotion and utter confusion that it took me a few seconds to realize something.

"Hey," I giggled, my voice still shaky from crying. "You called me just by my first name." Zyglavis blinked in surprise.

"I…" Zyglavis' voice faltered for a moment before he recovered it. "Does that displease you?" I couldn't help but laugh a little, shaking my head.

"It's about time you dropped the formalities, Zyglavis," I teased before I added reassuringly, "I like it." Zyglavis smiled gently again.

"Then that is what I will do… Chiaki."

The god then reached out to put a comforting hand on my shoulder when suddenly it lashed out and pulled me suddenly into his chest. I almost pushed him away and yelled at him for being so bold when I heard something whizz by my head, sending a breeze that whipped my hair. My head snapped around just in time to see a dark, shadowy bolt strike the lovely vase of flowers on the stand. It didn't shatter as I expected to, but rather dissolved into the flowers, and in an instant, they wilted and shriveled into empty, black husks. I couldn't help but let out a frightened peep and latched tightly to Zyglavis.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" A vaguely familiar voice sneered. Something deep inside me grew instantly weak and I could feel my knees threatening to give way. Zyglavis held onto me more tightly.

"It seems like the very last person I wanted to see has arrived," he muttered darkly, and the bottom of my stomach seemed to drop out of me. Still uncertain, I turned my face from the god's chest. The amber lights flickered randomly and everything seemed darker – otherwise, the room looked very much the same. But then, a dark figure seemed to push out from the shadows, like molten metal. A pale white face emerged and the shadows melted away to form long, languid locks of black hair and a thin, wiry body draped in dark, dark robes. A long, crooked smirk nearly split the tall man's face and red eyes gleamed. Those eyes…

"It has been a while, Goddess of Fate," the Dark King quietly spoke, smiling as though I were some old friend. But those eyes glared at me sinisterly. I was speechless and instinctively shrank back. Zyglavis carefully shifted his grip so that one arm held to my lower back and the other along my upper back and neck protectively. This motion did not go unnoticed by the Dark King, for he let out derisive chuckle.

" _And hello_ Lord Zyglavis, Minister of the Department of Punishments on Earth," he greeted with mock friendliness, his thin, cracked lips parting to show off a set of pointed teeth. "Such quick thinking. I should not have expected any less from you."

"Compliments from a fiend such as you mean nothing to me," Zyglavis spat back. The Dark King quirked a brow and feigned hurt, bringing a long, thin hand to his chest.

"Oh, come now," he sighed dramatically. "That is no way to treat a king. But," he held up a bony finger, "I will forgive you if you would hand over the lady to me." The Dark King let his finger fall to point at me with a menacing grin. "Might even make you a lord in my new court – what do you say?"

I looked up at Zyglavis anxiously. The god glared back at the Dark King, seething. "Never."

The Dark King let out a disappointed sigh. "I thought you would change your mind. Pity." At this, I blinked in confusion and looked up at Zyglavis. Did he and the Dark King meet before? He didn't look down back at me or explain anything, but this was no time to ask these kinds of questions. I held to him, clutching at his button-down and shaking. The Dark King must have seen how scared I was, for he smiled in obvious pleasure.

"How the mighty fall…" He mused aloud as he slowly loped towards our direction. "How easy it will be just to-

Then, without warning, the Dark King shot forward, racing towards us. I tried to scream but it was stuck in my throat. Zyglavis wasted no time to step in front of me in a split second. In the next second, the god raised a hand and snapped his fingers sharply, moving his hand diagonally across his chest. In that instant, a silvery-white light flashed so brightly that I had to close my eyes from being blinded. There was a sound as though the air had screamed in pain and the sound of furniture being blown to the walls. Ceramic broke, and frames fell and crashed to the ground. I opened my eyes, terrified. The once warm and cozy living room was decimated.

However, at the center of the blast, stood the tall, shadowy figure of the Dark King, virtually untouched. He smiled sinisterly.

"Ooh," The Dark King jeered, "The Goddess of Fate has chosen _the_ _least_ capable god who can protect her from me. How fortunate!" Zyglavis clenched his fist and for once, I could feel that he was truly angry – angry and confused. What had happened? Was the Dark King invincible now? I began to shake again at the thought.

Zyglavis wasn't having any of that. This time, he stepped forward, strengthening his stance and again snapped his fingers. Silver lights blinked around the Dark King before exploding brightly. I covered my eyes again. There were more crashes as wind whipped around and shattered glass scattered. Then silence.

"Ha. Hahaha HAHA HA!"

The Dark King's shrill and maniacal laughter filled the room. I peeped open an eye and found that he was still standing there, grinning unpleasantly. Zyglavis looked to his hand, his eyes widening with surprise.

"What made you think you could banish me, with all that darkness in your heart?" The Dark King sneered at him, tilting his chin and giving Zyglavis a long, arrogant look out of the corner of his red eyes. Zyglavis, on the other hand, seemed so shocked by that statement that he forgot to remain in his aggressive stance. I could see his shoulders fall from behind him. I, too, was stunned. Did this have anything to do with how he feels about humanity?

Another shrill giggle escaped the Dark King as he delighted in our hesitation. "Lord Zyglavis, we are both creatures of shadow. Pretend all you want, but we are _alike_." I looked to Zyglavis, disbelieving. The god did not deny him, did not protest - he lowered his grey eyes without saying a word. I stared at him. What does this mean? How can they _ever_ be alike?

"Zyglavis…" I barely whispered. I really badly wanted to brave for once. Defend him against the Dark King's words. However, I could barely stand…

But the god heard me and glanced backward. Maybe at that moment, he somehow heard my internal thoughts, my encouragement, for his eyes grew steely and determined. Behind him, I saw the Dark King raise a hand. I screamed,

"Look out!"

Zyglavis snapped back around to face the Dark King and suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Around me, it felt like a bomb had dropped into the room and exploded. I could hear the windows burst and wood splinter. Immediately, I dropped to my knees and covered the back of my neck with my hands, curling over and tucking in my head towards my stomach.

The light faded a second later and, except for the occasional tinkling of broken glass and the buzz of the destroyed electrical wires, the room went silent. Slowly, I uncurled myself from my safety ball and looked up. It was dark – the lights had gone out. The cabin was still standing, but even in the dark, it looked like that it shouldn't be. My face fell, taking the sight in. Then my eyes looked to Zyglavis, and I immediately scrambled to my feet.

The silhouette of the god was slightly hunched over, and judging from the way his shoulders rose and fell, he seemed exhausted. However, as soon as he heard me get up, he turned around quickly, straightening himself.

"Stay there, Chiaki – there might be broken glass," he said quietly. "This is why I keep reiterating the importance of wearing shoes." I froze – he was right of course, and I _was_ barefoot. However, I was too stunned, too anxious to really care that he scolded me – in fact, Zyglavis himself didn't seem take his scolding to heart. The god sounded particularly weak in that moment, and he spoke as though he was trying to lighten the situation.

"You are safe now, Chiaki," the god continued, as matter-of-factly as he could. "Unfortunately, the Dark King shattered my psychic barrier protecting this area, but I do not sense his presence anywhere…" Zyglavis' voice began to trail off tiredly again. "He must have been testing me…"

"Are you okay?" I asked him. There was a short pause.

"I am fine," the god finally answered and, with a _snap!_ The lights came back on and the room began to put itself together again – furniture jumping back into place, shards of glass and ceramic reforming like a video played backwards. Frames leapt back onto the walls, and the oak surfaces re-polished themselves. In an instant, the room was back to normal, as though nothing happened at all. Everything was back to normal, all except for the vase of flowers. The flowers were still shriveled and grey. Alarmed, I reached out, unsure if it was real or not. Maybe it needed a little nudge to get better…

But as soon as I touched them, the flowers disintegrated into ash, falling into the vase with the softest whisper. I stared blankly at it for a while before turning to Zyglavis. He can fix it, can't he? However, as I looked at him, the god shook his head, and his eyes spelled defeat.

"Fixing the room is one thing," he began to explain, "it is just a matter of reversing events. However, we cannot reverse the death of a living thing." The god nods to the vase and I glanced back to it. I thought back to when Zyglavis grabbed and pulled me out of the way of the shadowy bolt and trembled.

"… Would I have died if I got hit instead?" I found myself asking aloud. There was a sigh behind me.

"Yes. The Dark King can absorb the life energies of any living thing, though for now, he's confined to mortal beings." I didn't feel particularly comforted by the further explanation – my mind was stuck on the fact that I could have died.

I could have died.

Before I knew it, my knees gave way and suddenly, Zyglavis was holding me. My head spun as I drooped in his arms, not really understanding what was happening at the moment other than the fact that I was so close to death. All of a sudden, the fear and the reality that I faced many nights ago when I was attacked in the alley came flooding back. I wanted to cry, but I was too stunned to cry right now. So instead I hung limply in Zyglavis' hold.

The first thought not about my near-death experience that popped in my head was-

"Wait," I suddenly stood up straight, stumbling from Zyglavis' arms. The god caught me again.

"What is it, Chiaki?"

I turned to look at him, "The others should have woken up by now. Why…? Did he…?" My heart dreaded the worst and this time, tears pricked at my eyes. To my relief, Zyglavis shook his head.

"No," he answered softly. "I put them under my protection and into deep sleep. They will not know a thing." They were safe. I immediately wrapped my arms around Zyglavis, laying my forehead to rest against his chest as I began to cry again.

"Th-thank you, Zyglavis…" I blubbered out. I must've looked pathetic and sounded stupid, but I didn't care at that moment. My friends were safe. They weren't hurt because of me. Zyglavis, on the other hand, was still for a moment before pulling me closer to him. I couldn't decide if he was an excellent hugger or I badly needed hugs, but either way, I was glad that he had been there and that he was still here. Everything stung – my heart, my mind, even my skin…

"Chiaki, you're bleeding."

Oh, well that explains the skin. I looked down at my arms and finally realized that my arms had been cut up by shards of glass. I rubbed at them, wincing and accidentally smearing the little bits of blood along my arms. Zyglavis shook his head and gently stopped me by taking one of my wrists in a hand. He raised his other hand and, shaking slightly, snapped. The cuts healed over and the stinging stopped. However, that's not what was bothering me. If you looked at Zyglavis, you wouldn't realize it, but I could feel him tremble the slightest bit as he held my wrist.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my healed arms. Zyglavis furrowed his brow.

"You mean, 'Thank you,'" he tried to correct me but I shook my head. I looked up at him.

"You're tired. I can tell," I said, feeling suddenly guilty and sad. "You must have used a lot of energy protecting me and protecting my friends…" Zyglavis smiled wryly.

"I am unsure what part of 'I am your guardian' you missed," he chuckled quietly, "but I have sworn to protect you at all costs. We agreed to this." I was almost angry hearing him speaking so easily, as if his wellbeing didn't matter. But it was true – we did agree. I remembered how I regretted choosing him to be my guardian, and now I was split between still regretful and grateful that I did choose him. I owe my life to Zyglavis twice, but I didn't want him to exert himself more than he already does…

"I just wish things didn't have to be this way," I muttered. Zyglavis sighed softly, rubbing a tiny part of my back comfortingly with a thumb.

"We all wish that, but these things unfortunately cannot be fixed with a snap of the fingers," he said quietly, half amused, half somber. I nodded, my cheek against his chest. We lapsed into silence again, and little by little, my heart rate slowed and my muscles relaxed. My mind stopped racing and I gathered my thoughts, reflecting on what happened tonight. It was really lucky that I left my room to go find Zyglavis – the shadowy, longhaired man I saw earlier could have whisked me off and been on his way to destroy the world. I wish I noticed him earlier.

"… Maybe none of this would have happened if I found you sooner…" I found myself thinking aloud. I felt Zyglavis shift slightly.

"Why is that, Chiaki?" He asked softly. I looked up at him.

"I think the Dark King was watching me," I explained, starting to feel uneasy again. "There was a shadow of a longhaired man standing by my bed when I was in my room…" As I said this, Zyglavis raised his brow slightly, looking slightly surprised. Then his brow furrowed and the god looked off to his side as though he were thinking of something. I frowned in confusion.

"Zyglavis?"

The god looked back at me and gave me a comforting smile before giving me a gentle squeeze. "It is alright now, Chiaki. You are safe with me."

§§§

Zyglavis insisted that I sleep in his room tonight, and I had no reason to disagree. As soon as Zyglavis let go of me so I could climb into bed, I realized that I really liked how warm he was, and that I immediately missed it. That warmth calmed me and made me feel safe. However, it would sound really dumb if I asked him if he could continue holding me. Instead, I curled up in the sheets and imagined that I could still feel his warmth – it was the second best thing. I peeked over my covers to look at the god, who was easing himself into a chair he pulled up to my bedside. He looked so tired…

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" I asked worriedly. "I can sleep on the floor." Zyglavis shook his head.

"The bed is yours, Chiaki. As I have said, gods do not need sleep." He then gave me a small, reassuring smile. I tried my best to smile back and he sighed softly.

"Please get some rest, Chiaki," he said. "Do not worry about me. You have had a stressful evening, and you should worry about yourself first." I gave him one last doubtful look before laying my head back onto the pillows.

However, I did not fall asleep right away. Instead, I ended up thinking about how nice it was for Zyglavis to hold me, and how calm I felt now that he was here watching over me. The room was dark and I couldn't see the stars, but I didn't mind. This was a different kind of dark than the Dark King's fearful one – this dark was quiet, peaceful, and gentle like a blanket wrapped around me to keep me hidden from danger. Perhaps it felt better because Zyglavis was there.

Slowly but surely, my eyes lulled close. A moment later, there was a soft creak of wood and I felt something warm brush back my hair. But before I could open my eyes to see what it was, my conscious faded and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
